The Christmas Dolls
by Storm-Maker
Summary: Sango and Kagome both recieve two strange dolls for their early Christmas presents. Little did they know what trouble would follow, or who these dolls really were and the dark past that haunts them even now.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **I meant to have this up before Christmas, I obviously didn't, so please forgive me!

* * *

The Christmas Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Gifts **

* * *

**"Kagome!"**

"Shhh."

"Sango, can I look?"

"No! Not yet."

Two older girls, both near the age of 16 stood, crowding around a key hole of a closed door, trying to see the many splendors that were hidden in the room that were meant for only the eyes of the adults.

"Come on sis, that isn't fair. You and Sango have been looking there all night."

"One more minute." She glared and returned to her peep hole.

"Spying on your elders I see. Oh the shame. It just goes to show how little respect this new generation has." Kagome and Sango both nearly jumped out of their skin at the voice of the new intruder.

"Gramps!"

"Higurashi-san"

"How many times do I have to tell you Sango, none of that formal talk."

"Right, sorry." She blushed.

"After all, you are practically family, any closer and you'd be attached at our waists."

"Hey gramps, how was your shopping today, did you get anything for me?" Souta said jumping up.

"Hmm. Nope."

"Wha? But Gramps!"

"I was merely joking."

"So then you did get something?"

"Hmm." He nodded with his hands placed behind him folded together, making him not only look old, but wise.

"Well then where is it?!" Souta jumped even higher, hardly able to contain his excitement. The old man leaned in close, gathering Kohaku in on the secret as well, and whispered something into their ears.

"I'll race ya!"

"You're on!" And the two boys disappeared quickly from sight.

"Children. So impatient." He shook his head and noticed the two girls giggling and turning to go upstairs.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

"Up to our rooms."

"Not before you open your gifts too."

"But it's not Christmas!" Kagome exclaimed. It was normal for the younger children to open a present early, but they'd outgrown that tradition.

"Can't an old man give his two granddaughters an early gift? Well, if you really don't want to open them now, I guess you can wait…"

"No!" They both exclaimed loudly.

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes, please can we see then now!"

"Oh all right." He said in a grumpy old mans tone, but wore a smile on his face. He handed them each a parcel from behind his back. The girls didn't hesitate a moment. They tore into the wrapping paper and ripped open the box.

Kagome held the ken sized doll in her hand. The fabric he wore was soft like water, and shone a clean red. His tiny hands seemed to have calouses, his feet were bare, and his hip was adorned by a tiny little sword. His hair was like the night sky woven to fit his head, but what caught her attention was his eyes, which were more lifelike than she thought was possible. His arms were crossed over his chest and he held himself guardedly, and with arrogance.

Sango's doll was different. His hair was short and black, caught up into a small rat-tail at the nape of his neck. His robes were like that of an ancient monk, purple and black. He wore a gauntlet over his right hand, which firmly held a tiny golden staff with rings. She reached out to touch it, but jerked her hand back as a droplet of blood surfaced.

"I see you are pleased, as you should be. Those are ancient voodoo dolls that date way back to the Fuedal Era…hey! Where did you go?" He was stopped in mid sentence as he noticed that he was left talking with himself. Shrugging, he went inside to join the other adults.

* * *

**"Are** you sure you don't mind me taking your bed?" Sango asked, setting her doll on the nightstand and undressed. Kagome smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. Don't worry about it." Sango smiled and pulled on her shirt before slipping under the covers.

Kagome unrolled the extra sleeping bag and snuggled into it, her doll set besides her on the floor. Sango reached over and turned the light off. They listened to the quiet of the outdoors for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Kagome."

"Yah?"

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house. I'm sure Kohaku and I could have managed on our own…"

"Don't be silly. Being alone in a big house like yours is bad enough, but it's especially lonely during the Holidays. It's the least we could do while your parents went away on their business trip." Sango blushed and smiled.

"Hey Sango, why do you think Gramps gave us these dolls?" Sango reached for her doll and examined him in the moonlight.

"I don't know. You're grandfather was saying something about them being ancient voodoo dolls."

"Hm. That's just like him. He probably got them from some weird store and the owner made up some crazy story so that they would go at a higher price. At least he tries, but sometimes I wish he would just give something normal."

"I wonder what Kohaku and Souta got."

"Probably a small toy army of cat men or something strange like that." Sango laughed. They both sighed and listened to the wind breathing through Kagome's open window.

* * *

**When **both girls had fallen asleep a strange thing happened. The eyes of Kagome's doll began to blink, and slowly he stood up.

"Miroku." He hollered up. No reply. He muttered something under his breath and jumped up, catching the bed cloth and climbed onto the bed. Catapaulting over the sleeping girl and wild covers he found the lecherous monk sweetly nestled right between the girls…

"Miroku! Get the hell up! We got work to do." Slowly, and rather reluctantly, the corrupted monk wiggled his way out and stood besides his friend.

"Inuyasha, pray do tell why you had to bother me at such a critical time?" He yawned. Inuyasha snorted.

"I think we've been followed."

"By what?"

"Spiders."

"Spiders?"

"No, I just felt like waking you up."

"Your sarcasm pains me Inuyasha." Miroku feighned.

"Keh."

"Then you really think Naraku has followed us." Inuyasha gave him a glare that could freeze ice.

"What do you suggest we do first." Inuyasha looked around the room. It was dim in his sight, he couldn't smell, or hear so well as he used to. It scared him, and he hated it more than anything.

"Lets block the doorway." He said, grabbling the bed side cloth and slipping down. The blanket didn't quite reach the floor, so the last foot wasn't quite pleasant, especially when a monk looses his hold and falls on your back. They surveyed the floor.

"I only have a few Ofudas."

"I thought you made more."

"I did, but if you recall correctly, I used nearly all of then in the last run in we had with Naraku." Inuyasha swore under his breath.

"You just do your holy monk thing and I'll go get some lousy paper and what ever else." He swore some more under his breath, but was drowned out as his partner began to mumble buddist prayers in a monotone voice. His left hand was placed in a half prayer position in front of his face, while his other waved around a long piece of paper and he placed it against the door frame, covering it so as not to be seen or able to be removed unless he himself or another with holy powers stronger than his removed it.

Inuyasha, after what seemed like hours of climbing, managed to climb up upon the dresser. He glanced at the mirror in front of him and cursed.

_A human…a human doll at that…weak…the monk could easily find one to fall in love with him and break the curse…if he broke his bad habits…but me…I'm not sure which is worse…being human…or being a half breed…_

He hit his fist against the mirror, cursing himself, and his reflection. He hated it and himself, and everything about it.

Then by chance, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something on the windowsill. He whirled around quickly, and saw the empty sill. The wind was calm, and the moon's beams had settled across the girl, Kagome's face.

He turned away and tore off a piece of the paper on the dresser and pushed off a big pen. It rolled and then thumped quietly to the carpet. Using the paper as a parachute, he flew down and walked over to the praying monk.

"Hurry up!" A few more syllables and Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"That's done, I'm all out though."

"Just hurry up and make what you need. I want to get this done and fast."

"What's the hurry,

Inuyasha couldn't explain it, he just felt on the edge, every instinct livid. Hairs stood up on his scalp, and with every twitch, his hands almost demanded to hold the swords hilt. Miroku was already at work making new Ofudas. Then something happened that caused both of them jump.

The girl sleeping on the floor screamed.

* * *

**"Sango!** Sango! Wake up!" Kagome yelled, she leaped on the bed and shook her friend madly.

"What is it Kagome, I was just skiing in the north pole when…" Sango opened her eyes and noticed the problem.

"Kagome, grab your archery equipment." Kagome didn't really want to cross the room to her closet.

_Come on Kagome…nothing to it…you'll be just fine…but I really hate bugs…especially spiders…I really really hate spiders…this ain't goin to get any better…well…here it goes…_

She gulped loudly and ran, throwing open the door quickly, and reached in. It wasn't until she had grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows that she realized that her closet was infested as well. Screeching, she ran back to the bed.

"But Sango, how can we hit them all with my arrows?" Sango shook, but kept her face calm.

"Just…aim and shoot, okay." Kagome did, which was an even bigger mistake. Spiders rained down on the floor, slipping down shining silk threads. They came in through the window and climbed onto the ceiling with stealth like ninja's. Slowly, the spiders began to assemble themselves into one big mass. They stopped and formed one shape, the shape of a man. One that was tall and sickly looking, garbed in dark robes. His hair streamed out in tangled locks. His eyes glowed a blood red.

"Who are you!" Sango yelled. A dark, poised smile spread across his face.

"A demon." Kagome whispered and he laughed.

"What a clever girl. But then, you always were smart, weren't you Empress Kikyo. I must know how you've managed to live this long."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sango ignored his last comment, demanding to know more about the intruder. He narrowed his eye, but only slightly.

"I have come for those dolls you received. It appears that they were sold quite accidentally."

"Then why didn't you wait until morning to tell us?" Sango sat on the bed in front of Kagome, ready to protect her dearest friend if this man proved harmful.

"Because, It is quite urgent that I have them, and there they are. I will just be taking them." He walked over the door and bent down to reach for the standing dolls, who looked ready to fight.

"Kagome!" Sango needn't have wasted her breath, because Kagome's arrow was already flying. It stuck through the floor, barely missing the man's silth like fingers.

"You come into our house and you think you can just take anything that you want? I don't think so!" Kagome said angrily, an arrow already knocked. The man stood, his features distorted and lunged.

"Kagome look out!" Sango threw herself and Kagome to the floor on the other side of the bed. Scrambling, they ran to the other side of the room. A new man stood in front of them, in a protective stance. Looking over his shoulder they saw that they were in no more danger from the spider man. He was in no shape to attack a second time. He stood, mid lunge, with a rusty sword through his back that protruded from his chest. He slowly disintegrated into thousands of spiders, each one laughing. It echoed through the air. And each tiny one exited through the window.

"Good work Inuyasha." The man in purple robes relaxed his grip on his staff and turned to them.

"My dear good ladies I…" Sango thumped him on the side of the neck and he slumped heavily to the floor.

"What the!" The other man stood there angrily.

"Don't come any closer!" Kagome said, ready to shoot an arrow. He stopped and eyed her dangerously.

"Who are you and what connections do you have to the other man you just killed?" Sango heard a grunt from the man on the floor and laid a foot on his back.

"Feh. It'd take a lot more to kill him than that."

"Unfortunately." A muffled voice came from on the floor. Sango lifted her foot and smashed it harder on his back, knocking air out of him and earning a loud groan.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Was the snippy reply

"Answer us, or I'll shoot." Kagome said. Her eyes were fierce and for a moment, Inuyasha lost his breath.

_She looks…almost…exactly like...it can't be...but it is…then…he wasn't lying when he said…that witch..._

He shook with anger and forgetting that this girl was a stranger, someone he had never met before, he went in to kill her. Kagome held her breath and her arrow was released.

**Bong**

* * *

**The** clock downstairs struck, and the man disappeared. Kagome's arrow missed its intended target and shot straight into the wall by her bed.

"Where did he…Ouch!" She screamed and looked down at the cut on her foot. She glared at the little man with long hair and thought about stomping on him.

"Its…they were...the dolls!" Sango exclaimed, quickly lifting her foot, she looked at the squished monk on the floor. Quickly she knelt down and peered at him.

"Are you hurt?" When he didn't answer she lifted him up and looked at him.

Kagome looked down at her doll and the small sword on the floor that had managed to give her a tiny paper cut.

"I'll take that, thank you!" She crossed the room to her dresser. Taking out a key around her neck, she opened a small wooden box with ancient designs on it. Ignoring a light violet glow from inside of it, she dropped the sword into her treasured box and locked it, placing the key around her neck.

"Kagome, they're back to normal." Kagome turned around and looked at Sango who was examining both of the dolls.

"It's almost like nothing happened." Kagome said. Sango looked up at what she was looking at. The room looked no different than before they had gone to sleep. No arrows, no spiders, no hole anywhere. Even the arrow Kagome had shot into the opposite wall was gone.

"My bow, where's my bow? I just had it!" Kagome jumped, looking around.

"Kagome, I don't like this." Sango shifted uneasily. Kagome threw her closet doors open and there in the corner was her bow and quiver, just as it had been.

"3, 6, 9…24. All of them are here." Kagome sat and stared at her archery weapons in shock.

"Maybe we were dreaming."

"Dreaming the same dream?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just wait until morning to figure this out."

"Maybe." Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver, ignoring the rest of the equipment like her padding and outfit. She stood up and locked the door, while Sango closed her window.

"You think we should take shifts, who's to say that man won't come back."

"No, I don't think he'll attack a second time tonight. Tomorrow we'll have to prepare ourselves though." Kagome shivered as she snuggled deeply into her covers, holding tight to her bow.

"Oh, Kagome." Kagome jumped, already knocking an arrow to her bow.

_Cool it girl…you're gonna poke someone's eye out at this rate…that would definitaely be interesting to try and explain…_

"Yah?" She let out a small sigh.

"Here's your doll." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. Sango muffled a giggle and rolled over.

"Stupid boy. I'll show you…poke me in the foot with your sword. I don't have a clue what your problem is, but you better get over it the next time you decide to become real." Done chiding, she set him, a small distance away from her, but let him rest on a pillow in the pillow case for covers.

"Even if you were in a bad mood, it doesn't mean I'll let you get cold and stiffen up on a floor." Kagome let out a deep sigh, relaxing in her own covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Ending Note:** !Tienes un ano nuevo bueno! (have a happy new Year) 


	2. The History

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **I am such a terrible authoress. Jeez, the only thing worse than my updating, is well…

Anyhoo, It's New Years Eve, sipping sparkling juice (preferred over alcohol-saves on Ibuprofin the next morning) and well…being lazy. I love it.

As an after thought, I will begin updating my other story, SP 3, next Monday. (Yay!) And, since I have so many happy fans out their, I will be continuing this story as well.

I hope you're all enjoying the holidays too!

* * *

Shout It Outs

_purplepixie89:_ I hurried

_The Evil Liar:_ I'm glad you liked it.

_inuooooooooooh:_ Sorry it was a little confusing, I'll try to clarify more.

_The Unnamed Demon:_ I'm a flaming ball of gas? Wow, never been called a star. Cool, thank you!

_DramaQueenABZ:_ Well technically, the nutcracker was a doll, so I just kinda got the idea off that.

_Hamona:_Is this good enough?

_inu-freak1116:_I'm delighted to hear it.

* * *

_**The Christmas Dolls**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Gifts**

* * *

**"Souta!"**

"Kohaku!" Both girls angrily began to chase their little brothers around their rooms, ready to bash them with pillows.

"It was Souta's fault!"

"What! It was your idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Dangerously, they both stopped to argue with each other, and were mercilessly bashed. Feathers began to rain in the room making it look like a white winter wonderland, much like it was outside.

"Come on sis. Its not like we really did anything."

"Ya Sango!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips, her closed eye twitching madly. Sango was ready to re aim her pillow at the unfortunates.

"Really, you call getting woke up by a trumpet and crash cymbals at SIX in the morning nothing!"

"It's Christmas!"

"So."

"I mean, its not like you weren't going to get up anyways!" Kagome hit her smat allec of a brother on top of the head.

"Kagome, I have a proposition." Kagome's temper momentarily subsided a moment as Sango got an evil glint in her eye. She whispered something into Kagome and she greedily drank it up.

"Uh oh." Kohaku just gulped.

"Come on Sango! Please! You know it was all games and fun!"

"We never meant anything by it! Honestly, we were just trying to annoy Kagome! We both know you're the nice one!" Souta said trying to suck up to her.

"Oh really?" Sango smiled sweetly. They nodded vigerously.

"If that's the best you can do, then you both are in trouble." She dragged them closer to the bathroom.

"Sango! Come on! I love you! You know that!"

"That's so sweet Kohaku, I love you too."

"So you'll let me go?"

"Hey! What about me!"

"You're on your own."

"Nope. Not happening." Sango replied, and they were both in the bathroom.

* * *

**"I** have breakfast ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called up stairs. 

"Breakfast!" Souta squealed.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to tell you how it was." Sango and Kagome left, closing the door behind them. The boys began to shake and rattle the door, but it wouldn't budge open.

"I think we did a good job."

"Are you sure we should leave them locked in their like that?" Sango asked, almost worried.

"It's not locked, they just have to pull." Sango busted out laughing.

"Kagome, have you seen the boys?" Just then, they heard to loud squealing noises.

"Um, nope. Not recently." Sango just managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh dear, they must be trying on the aftershave again. When will they learn? The alcohol in that is just too strong for their skin. Oh well, boys will be boys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy."

"They look delicious!" Sango exclaimed. Her and Kagome quickly delved into their small stack.

"Morning Gramps." Kagome managed. Sango just nodded.

"Well, hello. A good morning to you too. And how are you dear?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"I'm just fine. How many pancakes would you like?"

"Just two." He said and sat down quietly.

"Say, Gramps, what were you saying about those dolls you gave us the other day?" Kagome asked casually.

"Oh, so now you want to know. I'm not a walking box of information there at your convenience and then to sit in a dusty corner you know." He said folding his arms.

"Sir…uh…Grandfather, we meant no disrespect, you see, we were filled with so much excitement, we just couldn't contain ourselves. Now, we are more calm and would like to hear your story if you wouldn't mind." He eyed her, ready to quickly dismiss her excuse if he saw any hint that it was a lie.

"Oh, well, very well. These dolls age all the way back to the Fuedal ere."

"The Fuedal Era, but…"

"No talking. Anyways. The monk, your doll Sango, was a wandering buddist monk. However his abilities were well noted, and the Emperor took him in to serve at his Palace."

"Is that all?"

"Let me finish. Kagome, your doll was a half demon, who was also taken into the palace, only as the Emperor's daughter's lover. However, the Empress daughter had an admirer, and a jealous one. He too was a half demon with many powers. He created a scheme and caused the two lovers to split apart. The monk tried to save his friend the half demon, explaining it all to be a misunderstanding, but the Princess, in her anger cursed them both."

"But how could she?"

"She was a priestess of course."

"But I thought she was a princess."

"She was both."

"Well, then what?"

"What do you mean, 'then what'?"

"Well, what's the rest of the story?"

"That is all of the story."

"That's depressing."

"Not to mention a bit of an anti-climax." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome! Sango!" The two girls cringed at Mrs. Higurashi's angry voice.

"Uh oh." Sango said.

"Uh oh doesn't cover it." They sunk into their chairs. It's amazing that they hadn't noticed her exit to go find the missing boys.

* * *

**"Ug.** I can't believe we're stuck doing chores on Christmas." 

"No kidding. It could have been worse." Sango said hefting another shovel of snow.

"But it was funny."

"Almost worth it."

"I think it was completely worth it. Especially when we black mail them with the pictures."

"I don't know, that might be a bit harsh, I mean we did do a pretty bad job on their makeup."

"Couldn't be helped, they were squirming too much…I…" Kagome stopped and turned as pale as the snow.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Spider." She whispered. Sango stepped forward, and there was a two-foot spider, standing in the snow. It clicked its mandibles and crawled off.

"Kagome, lets hurry." Kagome nodded.

"I don't think we should leave the dolls in the house. Just in case he comes after Kohaku or Souta." Sango shivered.

"He would regret it." She seathed.

"After this, I'm going to practice my Archery, what about you? Are you going to practice with Hiraikotsu?"

"I think that would be a good idea. Competition is coming this spring."

"I can't wait to see your category compete, there are so many different types of weapons."

"There are. It really is quite amazing what others come up with. Sometimes the regulars come up with a different weapon every year and train."

"The only thing I'm good at is Archery."

"Remember that time you went out for Fencing?"

"Don't remind me." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was so clumsy. It's amazing Kazuya was able to walk the next day."

"Then you got partnered up with that Chinese exchange student."

"Pai Lin."

"And got whomped." The girls giggled. Danger not completely forgotten, their rushed tempo and getting the snow shoveled showing it, but with a plan in tact, everything seemed to be a little brighter.

* * *

_**A** little tighter…inhale…don't breath…aim…higher…aim…and…_

The arrow met its target. Kagome let out a little breath of relief.

"It's an improvement. At this rate, I'm sure to win." She walked over to the target board and pulled loose all of the arrows. Walked to the other side of the room, and started over. Each time she chose a new place to shoot from. Each time, her aim improved and was closer to the center of the red.

Sweat dripped off of her faced and slicked her body. Her loose red pants and white shirt helped though.

"Kagome, what do you think, should we call it a day and get cleaned up for dinner, then presents?" Kagome nodded. Sango looked just as tired. Her hair was tied back away from her face, and her clothes were tight and armored to protect her from her Hiraikotsu, in case it should hit her on its return decent.

"No trouble yet." Kagome looked town at the tiny doll strapped at her waist.

"None here either. Maybe it only happens at night."

"Should we sleep in the dojo, that way we can be prepared?"

"Wouldn't your mother think it slightly odd?"

"We'll say it's our way of avoiding little brothers from waking us up too early tomorrow. It could be fun! We could bring out the ice cream and cookies and pop…" Kagome went on listing as they walked out, placing their weapons away and walking into the house to shower, eat, and open presents.

* * *

**Authors Edning Note: **Basically a filler chapter for this. Next chapter we see more action. 


	3. The Expectadly Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **Oh dear, I think that would be the longest I've ever gone w/o updating. Please forgive me. I can't say I haven't been trying though, but as usuall, life does tend to get in the way, ne? lol…

* * *

_**The Christmas Dolls**_

* * *

**Shout it Outs**

_dgopher:_ I'm sorry 'bout that, hopefully this chapter is much better.

_DramaQueenABZ:_ I did do a little more narrative, I'm not sure if it's a lot, but, its an improvement, ne?

* * *

****

**Chapter 3**

**The Expectedly Unexpected Intruder**

* * *

**"Do** you guys have to be such pigs? Leave some for us!" Sango giggled and Kagome stuck her tongue out at the younger siblings. Each girl carried a stack of junk food. Kagome with pop case under her arm, a few bags of random chocolate candy, and a basket of home made goodies. Sango carried the fresh pizzas, gum, and of course…the ice cream. 

"Not a chance."

"Are you girls sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes mom."

"Well okay, I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"We will, thank you Mrs. Higurashi."

"You know, I really hope nothing happens." Kagome and Sango were spreading everything out. Making sure that the right music was blaring from the boom box, the cooler was cold enough to store ice cream, and that they had enough pillows to guarantee complete and satisfied comfort while sleeping on the floor. Of course, they had stolen Souta's 17" TV for the night so they could watch all of their beloved chic flicks and scary movies.

"Well, we had your grandpa put protection spells all around the dojo, we have our weapons close at hand, and we're wearing our practice clothes, so if anything does come…"

"We'll be able to save the chocolate!"

"Well, you'll save the chocolate, while I go hide and eat it all for myself!" Sango jumped up and took off running.

Seeking justice to that which was unfair, Kagome took chase to save the dear chocolates in distress.

* * *

**"You** know Inuyasha, such profanity mearly serves to fuel the frenzied." 

"That damn witch stole my sword! And I intend to get it back!" Miroku slowly walked around Sango so as to find Inuyasha's current location.

"Now Inuyasha, one shouldn't be so rash, I…" He stopped as he stared at Kagome's face.

"Help me wake her up so she can give me back my sword!"

"But that can't be, she looks just like…"

"The Empress Elect, Kikyo, I know, now are you just going to stare at her, or help me?" Miroku looked at his friend as he took his casual pondering stance.

"I suppose, the only way to find out if she really is, we would have to find out if she has it."

"If she's what?"

"Kikyo's reincarnation. If she is, then Naraku probably will be coming after her. After all, the Jewel was passed down from generations down the women's side of the royal family."

"I don't care if she's Kikyo herself, I just want Tetsusaiga back, hey! What are you doing now?" Miroku walked over to the flashing black and white blurs on a small flat screen.

"You know Inuyasha, I do believe it has been quite a while since we've been awoken. It's quite a curious thing. Normally we aren't able to unless we are defending ourselves from Naraku."

"Yah, and we were, last night, if you don't remember-Hey you! Wake up already!" Inuyasha tapped her repetitively on the shoulder. Kagome gently rolled on her side, tipping Inuyasha to the floor.

"Hmm, Kagome…will you turn off the TV, its being noisy." Sango said drowsily.

"Hey you! Wake her up! I want my sword!" Inuyasha jumped and stood on her. Slowly, Sango slipped one eye open, then the next. They grew to considerable proportions, before Inuyasha was forcefully thrown away in Sango's panick.

"Kagome, wake up!"

"What? Not now…I just…"

"Right now!" Sango slapped her cheeks. Kagome sat up.

"What did you do that for…"Inuyasha stood up.

"Pardon me, but will you ladies…" Kagome and Sango, both on impulse punched the poor monk and hurled him to the wall besides the spot Inuyasha had been , who was now worked up in quite a tizzy.

"You! Wench! Where the hell is Tetsusaiga?" He growled at Kagome.

"Sango, what's a Tetsusaiga?"

"I don't know."

"Please, if you'll allow me to explain. Tetsusaiga is the sword of my companion friend here, Inuyasha." Kagome and Sango stared at the tiny little men.

"Sword? Hmm, I don't remember a sword. Oh! I bet you mean that little tooth pick I stepped on! Well, you're not getting it back." Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"How is it that you're alive? I mean, you're dolls aren't you?" Sango asked, pushing past the little quirrel that could arrize between the two, as she saw that Kagome was going to be stubborn and the other little man doll was in no way going to be gentlemanly.

"Perhaps we could make a bargain."

"What kind of bargain little man?"

"First, I am called Miroku, not little man by no means."

"Well, what's your bargain?"

"Inuyasha's sword in exchange for any information we may have to offer you."

"Done."

"Well now, where to begin?" Miroku sat down on one of the pillows and rubbed his chin in pondering.

"We ain't telling them nothing!"

"Than you aren't getting your toothpick."

"It's a sword, not a toothpick! And it's name is Tetsusuaiga!"

"It looked like a toothpick to me."

"Excuse you, but if you remember right, Tetsusaiga is the reason you're still standing!"

"And if you recall right, you're the one who tried to kill me also, so that toothpick did nothing to save me!"

"Did too!"

"Wench!" Kagome got really huffed up about this and began to try and squish Inuyasha.

"Oh dear…"

"Kagome! Calm down!It's just a toothpick."

"It is not a toothpick!" Inuyasha screemed at her, but jumped out of the way as Kagome's foot came crashing down besides him.

"How well protected is this place?" Miroku said directing his question at Sango. She looked at him curiously.

"Well, Kagome knows archery and I have a weapon I can weild farely well…"

"I meant from demons, like the one who had visited you previously."

"Kagome's grandfather placed ofudas all around this dojo."

"And the house?"

"Hmm. I think so."

"I think it would be wisest if I had a look at them."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You have my word as a monk." Sango treid to decipher what laid behind the violet eyed mans eased face, thta seemed to show no real emotion.

_I wonder if I can trust him...monk or no... maybe I'll get something out of him..._

"Alright. But if you try soemthing fishy, I will not hesitate in exacting a rather painful death."

"I can assure you that I am meerly looking out for the well being of those in the surrounding area. Nothing more…now if you could assist me, it would take me quite some time to get to my required destination…"

Sango held out a hand and Miroku stepped on it and sat, making sure that his staff was secure.

"Kagome, why don't you stay here? Make sure you have all of your arrows and everything ready."

"What are you doing?"

"Just going to look around. This little man wants to look at your grandfathers ofudas he placed."

"Okay." Sango one handedly shouldered her long boomerang, and left outside leaving Kagome to sit and glare at the doll. Kagome examined the strange little man.

_He doesn't seem to be all that old...only two or three years my senior...he has a nice face...but what is up with the long black hair...and that tetsijiguy thing...I mean seriously...that creep tried to kill me!..._

Slowly the tension began to build up until both of them were nerely dizzy with it.

_What is up with this girl...is all she gonna do is stare...what...do I look different or something...well thats just too damn bad for her...grr...she looks almost like Kikyo...but at the same time different...only...Kikyo just cursed me...she didn't actually try to kill me...not liek this wench...who tried to squish me with her damn foot!..._

"Well…" Inuyasha snapped, being the first to break.

"Well what?" Kagome asked decently.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Just like you wont give me my sword."

"What?" Kagome was thrown off by thte sudden conversation change.

"Where's my sword?"

"Your toothpick is somewhere where it won't prick someone's foot." she cooly remarked.

"Which would be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Damn you wench!"

"My name is not wench! Its Kagome! Now, say it with me. Ka-go-me."

"Feh."

"What kind of word is that?"

"It's my word."

"You really are annoying." Before Inuyasha could make a smart remark, they both shot up, tense. A scream had rung out through the air. Kagome ran over to her quiver and shouldered it, leaving out one arrow ready to knock at any moments notice.

"Hey, what about me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, you can come to." Kagome placed him on her shoulder and ran to the sliding door. It slid open to a slam, and Kagome came face to face with a sight she had wished to avoid.

"Kikyo, its so nice meeting you again." Kagome stepped back from those hungry lustfull eyes. She prepared to shoot an arrow through his head, but her bow was quickly knocked away from her hands and she found her neck at his mercy.

"So tell me Kikyo, are you going to change me into the full demon I wish to be, or am I going to have to kill you first and steal the Shikon jewel?"

"I'm…not…"

"What's that? I can't seem to hear your words. They sound choked out!" He squeezed harder. Her vision speckled, then the fowl man let go with a holler. She slumped to her knees.

"Inuyasha." His name came out like silk spun by a tyranic merchant.

"Cut the crap Naraku."

"As cunning with words as ever. You know that scrape you gave me last night hurt."

Inuyasha lunged at the man and was thrown back with impeccable force.

Kagome looked up at the slumped body of Inuyasha. She looked at where her bow laid. Right at the feet of the man who had threatened her. He took a step back and she heard an audible creak as it began to break.

_Come on Kagome…how are you going to get out of this one…_

She looked over at Inuyasha who was beginning to stand up with a loud grunt. The intruder slowly walked over and toward over him. Kagome crawled to her bow.

"I can't use this…" She whispered. Naraku knocked Inuyasha down cruelly.

"Pity, I had thought you would put up more of a fight. Too bad. It will cost you your life!"

"NO!" Kagome ran at him, and Naraku could do nothing as he felt a long shaft of splinters splice his shoulder. A purple light began to tear and completely disintegrate his whole arm.

"You will die Kikyo!" He slapped Kagome's jaw. A loud unearthly screech pierced the sky, making Naraku look up and seemingly through the walls to another place. He looked back down at Kagome and smiled demurly.

"Until next time." He disappeared in a black haze which quickly disappitated.

"Where…Inuyasha?" She stared in surprise at the now human sized boy before her. Her gaze brushed his perfect face, and then came to the cuts and bruises on his body. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"Oh no." Kagome looked at the deep cut on his chest.

_How did this happen...I didn't see him get cut at any point...unless...when that guy had me by the throat…andwhen he dropped me…was it because Inuyasha had tried to help...then this is my fault…_

Kagome's eyes slowly welled up with soft tears. She quickly found a blanket and ripped it to shreds, doing a sloppy looking, but well sufficient bandage.

A single tear drop fell onto his cheek and slid off.

"Why are you crying?" He mumbled quetly. He seemed to be in a haze, or in a completely different place all of his own.

He opened his eyes and his mind instantly cleared. He began to sit up, not meeting Kagome's face.

"Are you sure you should sit up? I mean…"

"I'm fine."

"Just in case, maybe you should just lie down and…"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Well, you don't need to be so mean about it!"

"What about you?" He took her face in his hands and studied her bloody lip, swollen cheek, and bruised throat.Kagome's thraot tightened as she looked at his creamy dusk violet eyes.

"You don't look hurt. So why the hell were you crying?" He gruffly pushed her away and looked around the room.

"Because you were hurt, and it was my fault." There was silence.

"It wasn't your fault. No where's Naraku?"

"That man?"

"Who else would I be tlaking about!"

"He just disappeared."

"Damn."

Kagome stood up and examined her broken bow. She shook her head and just letthe piecesfall to the floor.

"I'm going to go check on Sango."

"Not alone."

"Yes alone." She said sternly to the now standing Inuyasha. He looked pale, and much worse for ware for the few scrapes he'd gotten.

"Damn you're stubborn."

"Well if you collapse, don't blame me."

"I ain't going to collapse, now where's my sword."

"Back to the toothpick thing again?"

"Wench, I need Tetsusaiga if Naraku shows up again."

"Tetsusaiga. Who names their toothpicks Tetsusaiga?"

"My father did." Inuyasha said solomly. Kagome felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Forget it." Kagome took in a deep breath and released it.

"Follow me." Kagome slowly slid the door open and looked out into the yard. Quietly she stepped out and walked to the house, with Inuyasha in tow.

_She looks almost exactly like her…the way theywalk...the seeming motion to glide...except...with a differenteir…no…she wouldn't last one day in the Empress Elect's shoes..._

Kagome walked with an arrow in each hand, holding them like daggers.

"Kagome!"

"Mom? Grandpa?" Kagome's muscles tensed in worry as her mother and grandfather came running outside.

"Kagome, it's awful…" Her mother fell to the ground weeping.

"What's wrong mom?"

"It's Souta and Kohaku. They're in trouble." Her Grandfather said.

" Sango said to leave, but she's badly hurt, and that young man, and…" Her mom's words began to break up.

"What?" Kagome looked up at her house.

"It's Naraku." Inuyasha growled under his breath. He began to run.

"Mom, go in the dojo. I'll bring Souta and Kohaku back with me. I promise." Kagome ran to the house.

"Inuyasha, how do you expect to fight without your sword?"

"Feh. I can still fight with my hands."


	4. Enemy of my Enemy

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **Well, I'm back at it again! I found it not so difficult to get inot the swing of things after I reread the 1st 3 chapters. A hard task-dissolve into a previous writing style, and keep this story UNDER 15 chapters. I have quite the task befoer me.

Well, A later start than I had hoped to make, so I'm thinking the story may run through New Years as well.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Christmas Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Enemy of my Enemy

* * *

What met Kagome and Inuyasha was not quite what they expected. Threads were twined everywhere, like a sewing lesson gone completely wrong.

"Now what?" Kagome stopped. Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean now what? Just shoot one of your damn arrows!"

"What good will the do?"

"Just do it!" Kagome stared him in the eyes.

_There's just something about him…I trust he knows what he's talking about…but why…Wasn't it just last night that he was trying to kill me…now it's like…we're saving each other…I guess…an Enemy ofmy enemy is my friend…and the like…_

She concentrated and felt a tug inside of her. As she loosened the arrow, a stream of light caused the spindly strings to fall uselessly to the floor.

She stepped forward, but quickly withdrew her bare foot. Blood oozed out of the many lined cuts left over from the razor strings. Inuyasha growled and picked her up. Ignoring the tiny pricks on his feet, he carried the unprotesting girl as far as they could go. She released more arrows to allow them to get by, until finally, they came to the thickest covering of all. The doorway to Souta's room.

"Souta! Can you here me!"

"Sis! Get me out of here!" She heard him cry.

"Follow me." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, and without hesitation, used her arrow to completely descimate her bedroom door. Her room was unearthly cold and her feet seemed to freeze to the floor as she walked.

"What are we doing here!"

"Getting your sword."

"Tetsusaiga!" He growled.

Kagome shoved the key into the lock mercilessly, ignoring him. It clicked open and she dropped the box as a blinding flash shocked her eyes into seeing nothing more than dots. She heard a gasp. Blurred vision came to her as she groped the floor for the small wooded chest that was so precious to her. Her hand grasped a smooth round sphere that seemed warm and alive in her palm. She drew the necklace close to her.

"Where did you get that?" She heard a hitch in his voice and looked up in the direction he should be.

"My mother gave it to me. She said it was a family heirloom and to guard it with my life."

"Hide it." The warning in his voice made her shiver. She tucked it safely in her shirt, where its glow was thoroughly extinguished. She was grateful when he picked her up, so she wouldn't have to stumble through the hallways blindly and cut her own throat on one of those threads.

"Do you have Tetsusaiga?" She asked gently.

"Hush."

She heard the splintering of wood and knew that her brother's door had been brutally opened. Kagome felt her vision clear away and gasped. It was like a spiders lair inside. The room was covered to the brim, and worst yet were the visible silhouettes of cacoons. Spiders creeped along every vine and turned to look at them. Thousands upon thousands of beady red eyes stared at them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed, holding on to him tightly. He felt the overbearing instinct to protect her kick in. He set her down besides him.

"Naraku! Show yourself!" Thousands of little laughters echoed through the spaghetti mass as each spider responded to his call.

"Here I am!"

"Come get me Inuyasha."

"Fight me Inuyasha."

"Suffer Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slashed at every thread but they seemed to replace themselves. Instead thread upon threads began to wrapp around his legs, his arms, his torso. Kagome looked horrified.

"No!" She screamed and lunged. With her arrow she lashed out viciously at the webs. She was near the point of insanity. She looked the part of a violent mad woman. The arrows tore away and Inuyasha was free. Kagome didn't stop. She kept slashing and tearing. The bodies of her brother, and friends fell to the floor.

She fell to her knees, exhausted and afraid. She wept adn couldn't move.However in her frenzy, She did not notice the glow eminating from her chest. A white light.

"The Shikon Jewel! I must have it!" A storm of spiders dove down for her, unbeknownst to the weeping girl.

"Kagome!" She looked up at the form of her would be savior before death descended.

**Bong! **The clock downstairs struck.

And everything disappeared as it had been before it had begun.

* * *

Kagome thrashed awake. Almost screaming as she sat up. The morning sun burned her eyes and she looked down besides her. Sango was wrapped snuggly in her sleeping and was rudely awoken by her companion.

"Kagome?"

"Tell me it wasn't a dream! Tell me I'm not going insane!There really were spiders, and Naraku! And…" Sango's eyes bugged out.

"Kohaku!"

"Souta!" They said simultaneously. They quickly ran out and tore through the house. It wasn't until they looked at the blissfully sleeping forms of the two boys sprawled about and snoring, that a sigh of relief escaped them.

"Girls! What are you doing up at this time of the morning? And in your brother's room?" Each girl looked at each other.

"Nothing mom! Go back to bed!" Kagome kissed Ms. Higurashi and Sango followed suite. The woman rubbed her kissed cheek and shook her head.

"They just seem to get odder as they grow older." She turned around and fell back into bed.

Kagome picked up the doll, captured in the moment of chivalrous rage. His feet were stained red and thin cuts seemed to have shredded the skin. She let a single tear fall for him.

Sango held up Miroku in the light and examined him. He seemed no worse for ware. Maybe a little uncomfortable in his position, but still not injured.

"We need answers. And we're not getting them until they wake up."

"And that won't be until tonight. Sango, I don't want to go through that again. Last night, we…we almost…we…" Sango shook her head.

"We'll just have to have your grandfather set up a protective barrier everywhere." Kagome sat there and looked at the man in her palms.

"He kept calling me Kikyo."

"Who?"

"Naraku. The man who was after us. And he wanted the necklace…the necklace!" She groped around her neck and there it was. She pulled it out and it looked like and ordinary glass bead the size of a large shooter marble.

"Kikyo was the Princess. And a Priestess. You must look an aweful lot like her." Kagome's face turned sour.

"I don't know if that's something I want."

"Either case, this Naraku seems to be after you Kagome." Kagome sat there for a moment, her mind reeling backwards and forwards at once, causing a stand still.

"The library. We should go to the library. Maybe we'll find something there."


	5. Frost Bidden Maidens

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **Well, I had planned on waiting till I'd managed to finish the next chap. of my SP fic as well, it appears however that my 'office' -if you want to call it that- was taken over by relatives and younger siblings-thus leaving me with limited resources. The good news, I had had this saved on the site previously and since its close to christmas-why not update it anyways?

* * *

Shout It Outs

_DramaQueenABZ:_ A year-yes it is long. Basically, I have a hectic life and I tried to bite off more than I could chew. I'd been doing already 2 fics, four was too much for me to keep up with. So I put these 2 fics on Hiatus. I'm glad you like it thus far though!

_Rayame325:_ Hmmm, maybe they will-maybe not. More about the curse in chapter 7 is mentioned though.

* * *

The Christmas Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Frost Bidden Maidens**

* * *

**Kagome **sat at the intimadatingly large table with the intimidatingly large stack of books. Not even half had been opened for years. Sango Walked over and dropped another large stack of books. Dust flew up causing them to cough. She sat down with a plop. 

"Any luck?"

"No. Just boring details about wars that I've never even heard of." Kagome looked up at the piles they were buried in. They couldn't even see past to the librarian's desk.

"I guess there's just one way to get the job done." Each settled comfortably into a chair, making sure an extra few books were at arms reach.

They spent hours upon hours scouring over the ancient texts. Not one bit of helpful information surfaced. Slowly Kagome felt her head rest against a rather comfortable page of a book, and Sango's eyes drooped ever so slightly.

The sun fell down below the horizon. Piles surrounded to table, and the poor tired Librarian shrugged at the many books. They weren't going any where. And what harm could it do to go home and give her poor back and tender feet some TLC ? She locked the doors behind, some how feeling almost as if she had forgotten something, but didn't bother to look back.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome snapped her head up, and looked around in bleary confusion.

"Where are we?"

"At the library!" Kagome's breath stopped for a moment. Only a few miniscule lights were on, and all else was in a blanket of black.

"What time is it?"

"11:30" Sango said after looking down at her watch. Dread covered them.

Kagome slowly crept away from the many books and went to the door, ready to jump at any movement. She pulled the handle. The door didn't budge. Frantically she began to jerk at it, back and forth. To no avail. It was locked.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome whispered. Sango stood up, and jumped as a book fell to the floor. She stared at the open page.

"Kagome, come take a look at this." Sango knealt and picked it up as if it were made of delicate gold.

A woman's portrait was etched onto the piece of paper. Her face long, as if she were 18, but held the responsibility of a woman much older. Her brown eyes were sad and her black hair was pulled back to the nape of her neck. They both looked at the caption below the picture.

'Empress Elect Keade. Youngest heir to the throne. Studied medicines and trained to be a healer.'

They turned the page and Kagome shivered. A woman almost identical to her looked into her eyes. Sango gasped.

The woman stood rigid and regal. Her long straight black hair fell gracefully over her slim shoulders. Her neck was tall and propped her proud head high. Her face was long and graceful. Her skin was a perfect snow drop white, and her dark brown eyes held a mystery and conflicting emotion. In one light, you could look at her portrait as a kind ruler, proud and gentl. In another, she was a dark angel. Betrayer and sly killer. And there, nestled gently upon her breast, was a purple orb held by a simple gold chain.

'Empress Kikyo. Third-Year reining. First heir to the throne. Both priestess and Empress. Died in child labor."

Kagome back away.

"I don't want to look at it." Sango nodded before shutting the book.

A nearby clock tolled loudly. Both girls seemed to cling together as twelve rings slashed the air, proclaiming their possible doom. The temperature dropped at a drmatic rate and Kagome shivered. They could see their breaths hang in the air.

"Lets try to hide." Kagome nodded. They crept past the many book shelves. Kagome looked back.

"Sango." She tugged the older girls arm and they stared at the army squeazing through the door. Thousands of tiny spiders. They squeazed and writhed. Some died in the process and were gruesomely eaten by their comrades. Others tried to force their way through and died on impact with the glass.

Kagome and Sango huddled on the floor, against the bookshelf in the very far back, shivering. Frost covered the books edges as the temperature dropped even farther. Kagome and Sango shivered uncontrollably. Minutes ticked by, and still no sign of the spiders or Naraku.

Sango's watched stopped, but neither girl were conscious enough to notice. Their hearts slowed and the blood in their veins pumped sluggishly. They were dieing.

A shadow fell across their forms and grinned maliciously.

"Now I can take it and with out interfearence." Kagome didn't even feel the chain break free from her neck and slip into those dark fingers. She did however shiver as they traced the contour of her face.

The sound of glass and wood broke the silence.

"Naraku! Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha said darkly. Naraku smiled as he hid the jewel. Standing up he smirked at Inuyasha.

"That's all right. I can always claim the girl later. I have what I originally came for."

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha lunged, but Naraku fell away into thousands of arachnids, disappearing before he had time enough to squish them between his bandaged toes. He shivered and looked down at the two girls.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku came into the building, panting.

"Come help me carry them." Inuyasha tried to pry them loose but it was useless. Miroku assited as well, but they were frozen together.

"They'll die frozen like this. But if we try to force them apart we may cause more harm them good." Miroku stepped back and assessed the situation.

It frustrated him to see sucha strong beauty crippled by the elements. Her hair was stiff like a water fall in mid cascade. Her eyes were closed and her lips were lonely. His gaze slowly crept down before he mentally slapped himself.

_She'll die of your own leachery…if I can't control myself…there will be plenty of time to entertain such thoughts later…_

Inuyasha looked down at the frozen girl who had some how become his charge.

Her black hair glistened with white frost, and her skin was as pale as ice. Her lips trembled ever so slightly, and as gentle breath escaped,a tinge of rose brightened their very edges.

Inuyasha tore down books upon books and slashed them to pieces. Miroku looked aghast.

"Inuyasha man! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"They'll be just fine in the morning." Inuyasha growled. Using his sword, skill, and books, a small blaze came to life.

Miroku took the hands of Sango and began to rub them against his own. Inuyasha did likewise and slowly, color began to rise into their cheeks. A flushed rose colored their faces and their numb fingers came to life painfully.

Inuyasha threw down his Haori upon Kagome's shoulders, and Miroku removed the outer layer of his robes like wise for Sango.

They sat down in their narrow nook, watching and tending the flames that had saved two lives. Minutes ticked by slowly, adn yet escaped much too quickly.

The bell tolled one and the brotherly comrades gave each other a sardonic smile.

All fell into place as it should be.

* * *

**"Oh my!** This just shan't do!" Kagome and Sango awoke with a start, small outlines of words inked to their cheeks, they stared incredulously at the librarian.

"How well do you think Ms. Higurashi is going to take it?" Sango seemed almost worried. She carried Miroku's robes in her arms, wearing her original winter jacket. Kagome looked down at the blazing red Haori.

"She sounded relieved on the phone. Well, there are two possible outcomes I guess. Either she'll go a little over protective awry, or she'll laugh it off and tell us to go to bed if we aren't hungry." Sango nodded.

"I guess you're right." A silence befell the two as they lost each other in their own thoughts and worries that were silly to fret about since there was nothing either could do until they reached the Higurashi Shrine.

The subway rocked soothingly. It wasn't very crowded. It was still quite early. Even for most residence who worked on the early shifts. Lights occasionally passed by, and stops were made allowing one or two passengers on or off. It was all very…monotonous.

Kagome felt the hairs on her neck prickle as if she were being watched but looked around and saw no evidence to confirm her feeling. She looked to see that Sango had already fallen asleep, book open in her lap. Kagome took it and stared at Kikyo's portrait. Exquisitely painted, amazing that it had survived the times. There she sat for the artist, holding a flower branch and staring intensely.

Kagome's attention was grabbed by the feeling of being watched again. She looked, and still nothing.

They came to a halt, the captain announcing what station they were at and to which they were destined to. A man boarded, wrapped in a thick long trench coat. His head was covered by a broad hat. He looked over to Kagome and nodded, before crossing to the far end of the train and taking a seat. Kagome looked over the script in the book.

'Not many accounts are known of the Royals of this age. Especailly concerning the Empress Elect, Kikyo, and her family. It is known that the females were to descend to the throne, and should no female be able to full fill that role, than another possible male who will then choose a queen in which she will immediately gain dominate rule. Thus preserving….' Kagome skipped down a few paragraphs.

'There are rumors that the Empress had been involved in multiple love affairs, how ever the nature of these affairs are unknown…'

'The Empress Kikyo was betrothed to Iwomoto Hojo, a wealthy landlord of a neighboring land. Together they brought forth a prosperous and happy kingdom. Sadly however the Empress Kikyo gave birth to a young child, who's gender was un accounted for assumably because of the next following wars in this regent, causing the loss of historical records. It is known that the Empress died in child birth and that her own sister, Empress Elect Keade was suspected to have aided her trip into the after life…'

So enthralled in the story, Kagome didn't even notice that someone else was reading along besides her until a shadow fell across the book. She gave a startle squeak as she looked up at the man. The book fell to the ground and he picked it up.

"Interested in the Feudal Era? Not a very common topic."

"School research. My friend and I are partners. We're doing a project." The man sat besides her and Kagome tried to nudge Sango awake without having the man notice. She felt her scalp tingle.

"Ah yes. The Feudal Era. I must say though that that book is quite accurate, as far as it goes. Only, Keade wasn't the one who killed Kikyo. In fact, she knew of a plot on her and her future daughter's life. You could say that Keade saved their royal bloodline when she stole the babe and hid it. Though where, I am not quite sure." He seemed puzzled, even in his translucid knowlegable state.

"As for those rumors of a love triangle…every one knows what happened. A lowly bastard boy tried to challenge a high lord for the affections for the Empress Kikyo. Well, Empress Elect, she didn't inheiret the throne till another year later. At any rate, The Empress scorned both loves. One of them how ever was not a nice man and she fell ill, but no one could find the cure. Except for her other suiter, who found the cure and she returned to her normal state, but at a price. The moment he cured her, him and his associate befell a curse. She of course banished the both of them, kindly, since they themselves were suspected of causing her ill in the first place."

"But I thought that Kikyo was the one who cursed them. That they were both half demons, and one was her lover, and the other was jealous, so the jealous half demon caused the two lovers to split apart, and then Kikyo cursed both the monk and the lover." Kagome nearly choked when referring to Inuyasha as 'the lover'.

" Well, there's nothing like hearing the actual story is there?" His whole persona seemed to warp. Kagome tried to scoot away, but felt her body paralyized as a prick stabbed the nape of her neck.

"But how.." Kagome felt her body go limp into the sinister arms of her enemy. Naraku's finger traced her lips as he looked at her greedily.

"Because I was there. I suppose, if I can't have Kikyo, than I will just have to settle for the newest heir to her throne. But before I leave." Naraku left a message for the sleeping woman.

"Sweet dreams." Naraku laughed cruelly, his prey in arms and plan going accordingly.

When Sango awoke, her scream was enough to cause the hairs of the captain to stand on end and immediately stop the subway.


	6. Bloody Message

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note:** Oooh. You finally get to know the what happened in this spine tingling thriller-well untill the next one

I am sooooo sorry for this late update. Well, its earlier than last year, I waited a whole year almost. But anyway, there's another story for escaflowne I have planned out that I had wanted to type up but I thought maybe I should wrapp this up real nice and quick like.

So why I didn't update sooner, well, If I wasn't in school I was doing school work. I had next to nill time for myself to even think. School all day, work right after until late at nnight, and then study and homework until 3 in the morning. Just to start all over the next day. Even the weekends were crammed with work and homework and ect…

Hopefully with summer now I will have some time to continue. Cross your fingers!

* * *

Shout It Outs

_DramaQueenABZ: _It was, but as you recall, he stole the Shikon Jewel from Kagome, so that enhances his powers extending to day- he prefers the night though, b/c it takes less energy and he can do more without the observance of crowds.

I'm sorry you were confused. I'll try to explain it more in a later chapter.

_Rayame325: _Nah. Inu and Miroku were left behind. After all, Kagome adn Sango hadn't planned on staying so late so didn't see the necessity of bringing them.

Glad you liked it though!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bloody Message**

* * *

**Sango** shook and trembled. As soon as the subway train stopped, she bolted. The red message played over and over again in her head. _I've got to get to them…it has to be Naraku…only they can save her…_

Sango cried. Never had she felt so helpless since,

_Since…the time we thought Kohaku was going to die…when he was so sick…and we didn't know what was going on…It was then that our parents changed…devouting their lives to work…and when Kohaku finally did heal…they didn't know how to stop…but to what end…what will this change…_

Sango shook her head in dread.

* * *

**Kagome** slept lightly, knowing everything that went on around her, yet nothing, and when she finally did awake, she found herself in a strange room. An old hut that could never really exist in the modern time. She sat up from the mat she was on. She still wore her shirt and skirt, and had the Haori wrapped in her arms. 

"Where am I?" She whispered. A woman sat up and looked at her with the same red eyes as Naraku.

"You are a long way from home." Kagome stared at her pointed ears, the aristocratic stubborn face of a willful woman. She wore traditional robes of magenta, blue and white. Her hair was tied back in a bun, a feather graced her hair and a shell dropped from her ear.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, and you are Kikyo's descendant, here to assume your rightful place to the throne." Kagome looked stunned for a moment. She stood up and moved to the door.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Kagome's finger was pricked by a strange electrical current. She jumped back. Kagura sighed. Kagome sat back on her mat and looked at the woman.

"Where am I?" Kagome repeated, more forcefully.

"You're a couple hundred years in the past. This, as you know it, is the Feudal Era. As of currently, Hojo is reigning Emperor, and until he can either choose an Empress, or the child that was stolen away from Kikyo by her Sister Keade-before her death- is recovered, the whole empire in this part of the country will collapse, and truly the feudal era will reach its bloodiest peak. Then the Meiji Era will set in, and demons alike will be wiped out. Only the truly strong will survive the shift of ages and adjust to the ways of the humans. Few however will. And eventually, we will dwindle out to a mere handful before we reach the time period you used to live in." Kagome was dumbstruck.

"How…"

"I know because I lived through it before being digested by Naraku." She spat his name venomously out.

"Then he in turn made me his incarnate. So don't get any fancy ideas. I'm bound to serve him."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"You are here to claim your place at the throne. You look the spitten image of that Empress witch, so I see no reason why you shouldn't be believed. And it is exactly 16 years after the babe has been missing, so you are the perfect candidate." Kagura said with oh so much love and joy.

"Don't forget the most important part Kagura. After she becomes Empress, then we are to wed, and I will become ruler." Kagura sneered as Naraku stepped to Kagome who stood ready to fight. He grinned in carnivorous approval.

"And with the Shikon Jewel in my hands, I will be twice as powerful." He let the ball and chain dangle from his sly fingers. Kagome lunged at it, but fell and hit the barrier keeping her in. She shook violently and fell forward, away from it. He watched her in amusement.

"Give that back! That was my mother's! She gave it to me!" Naraku twirled it in his fingers

"In all fairness, Kikyo should have chosen me as her significant other. If she had, than eventually this little trinket would have been mine. But Keade stole both the necklace and the babe. So now that I have it. I think I will keep it." Kagome spat at his feet.

"I will never marry you!" Her brown eyes blazed with fury and her hair seemed to coil. She stood ready to lunge at him.

"We'll see." He disappeared in a screen of smoke.

Kagome fell to her knees. Kagura handed her a bag.

"Here. Take it."

"What for?" She snorted at the once riled girl now reduced to a pitiful child.

"It's a sewing bag. It's what women do right? And your food. No one will be here for a few days. But don't try to escape. Naraku has powerful spies watching everywhere. _I know_." She said the last part in a hushed whisper Kagome knew was only meant for her. The barrier wavered for only a moment for the woman, before reasserting itself. Kagura leapt upon a feather and flew away.

* * *

**Even** Sango, who was in top physical condition, had to stop running at one point. She felt like she would die. Her heart pounded severly, breaths came in forced paineful gasp, her chest shuddered, her muscles trembled, and she stood leaning against a wall, trying not to faint. The fear was still embedded into her that there was a chance that she was followed. 

_Kagome…how could I have let this happen…I was right there…I was…right next to you…and I was too busy sleeping…_

She slowly moved at a gentle walk.

_What will I tell Ms. Higurashi…If I just show up alone…she'll know something is up…I can't tell her what actually happened…and I can't tell her Kagome is missing…_

Her thoughts were scrambled as she turned the corner and walked up the thousands of steps. Her legs were burning, but she could live with that. She saw a lone figure at the top of the steps wrapped in a shawl, a bright smile on her face. Sango's stomach fell. She put on a cheery face and hugged the poor woman.

"Sango, is something the matter? Where's Kagome?" Sango stepped back and shook her head.

"No, just a long stiff night. Kagome was feeling a bit energetic so she decided to grab something to eat in town and practice her archery. I told her I'd be here, and would bring her some lunch later and practice too." Ms. Higurashi tilted her head but smiled.

_It must be a boy…ah…I remember how hard it was for me and some of my friends…when a boy came along…awkward at first…_

"Okay. Why don't you go upstairs and rest in Kagome's room a bit. I'll wake you up before noon time." Sango felt relief flood her. A trembling welled up inside and she had the sudden urge to sob into her warm motherly arms.

_I remember…when we were a close family…my mom was just as wonderful…I always loved to talk to her…and she was always patient and understanding…_

Instead she stood up tall, and buried her emotions, not wanting to burden this woman who was as dear to her as Kagome herself was, and followed her inside.

She found Miroku and Inuyasha, both in a sitting situation as if they were leaning against a wall on Kagome's dresser. Inuyasha's red Haori missing and Miroku's outer robe gone as well. Sango looked at it in her arms and saw that perspiration had dripped on it in places, and it needed a good washing anyways.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Sango stepped downstairs.

"Yes Sango?"

"Do you think you could wash this for me?" She held it out and it looked nothing more than a violet sheet. Ms. Higurashi took it and smiled.

"Of course dear." Sango nodded and was greatfull when her head rested on the soft pillows of Kagome's bed. Her eyes moved to the dolls and back to the book.

"Kagome. Please be alive. Where ever you are." Those words were like a parting to the conscious world. Sango fell into sweet clouded darkness.

* * *

**Kagome **sat there. She spread out the haori and needle and thread. Slowly, patiently, and with care she began to patch the much needed tending to cloth. _It's the least I can do in thanks…he did save my life…and Miroku too…_

Slowly, as her hands gained rhythem, she was able to concentrate less on her work and more on how to escape.

I_ can't go through the door…and there are no windows…could I dig…no…there's nothing I could use…and my nails…oh how I wish I didn't have the habit of chewing nails…I don't think I can scoop out enough dirt with my raw hands…I guess that just leaves opportunity…grab it when I see it and hope all goes well…_

She made a start as she pricked her finger. A blood droplet quickly formed and descended. Kagome licked the wound and went back to the task set before her.

_I can see why woman used to do this…its almost soothing…and you can think…you have all the time in the world to think…_

* * *

**When** Sango woke up, it was later in the afternoon than she had wanted it to be. She ventured downstairs and saw a note pinned on the fridge. 

_'Sango,_

_Went shopping with Grandfather. Souta is with a few friends. We'll be back around 4:30. I hope Kagome likes the lunches I prepared for you. They're in the fridge. And have fun with your practice. Call if you think you're going to be late._

_Ms. Higurashi'_

Sango shook her head. How was she supposed to be home early with Kagome if she wouldn't know where Kagome was until after midnight.

Sango went upstairs and dressed in her practice uniform, and slipped in some clothes over that. She found the robes sitting on the dresser along with both dolls. She slid them all into a small back pack and put that over her shoulder. With expertise controle, she also slid Hiraikotsu on her back and stepped outside. She looked out upon the city and then behind her to the forest. A narrow path could be made out.

_Funny…I've never been down that path before…I don't think Kagome's mentioned it either…come to think of it though…I've seen her Grandfather walk there and come out…once or twice…I wonder…it couldn't possibly hurt…_

She followed it. It was a narrow winding path, peaceful and quiet. Sango's nerves were still and she felt like she had walked into a piece of tranquility. She stopped at the clearing at looked at the interesting shrine building. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing dark about it. But something strange and magical.

Ofudas littered the ground and Sango picked one up. She looked at the screen door and shrugged.

"They must have fallen off or the wind blew them away." A slight breeze palyed with heer long chestnut hair in its proud ponytail. She stepped forward and pushed the screen door aside. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

"A well. Just a well." A small balcony wrapped around the walls in a square, and small steps decended five feet down only to be greeted by a wooden well. The floor was packed dirt. Sango leaned up against the wall, a foot pushed up against a bar on the balcony railing. Hiraikotsu lay only a hand away.


	7. The True Heir

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **Just a note. Keade will be portrayed as fairly young, since she was only 18 when Kikyo died in child labor, and then the 16 years added since the child was missing. So roughly 34 yrs old.

Oh! And to those of you in the US merry Independence Day, same to those in Canada (I know its near the forth as well) May all ur special dynamite light up the sky in delightful colors

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The True Heir **

* * *

**A light**, was small but visible, caught Sango's eye. She stood up and walked down the steps gingerly, looking down the well to its source. Just a slight purple glinting. 

"I wonder…" With graceful ease, she swung herself down to the padded dirt and picked up a purple glass shard. She turned it in her hands and looked at it in wonder.

"I'll save it to show to Kagome." She slipped it in one of her pockets.

"What the…." And her sentence fell to a scream as the floor disappeared and swallowed her whole. Sango's form was wrapped in glowing darkness with pinpoint stars surrounding her, like being in the vast night sky.

"Somebody help me! Where am I going!" She threw her arms over her eyes, shielding them from a blinding white light. Her feet touched some thing solid and she fell off balance, landing roughly on her back. She kept her eyes closed, concentrating on breathing, having no room in her lungs or diaphragm.

Finally, getting over her fit of having the wond knocked out of her, her eyes hesitantly opened.

She found herself looking up the large well and into a bright blue sky wonder, hints of tree leaves splashing on its edge in the mild breeze. Making sure she was ok, and in one piece, she climbed the well and fell over the lip.

"Where…where am I?"She looked at her strange surrounding, of green grass and flourishing trees. The small shrine was no where to be seen.

"You are near the sacred forest my dear." Sango jumped at the voice of a women. This stranger stood only 5 feet tall. Her hair was gracefully long, pulled back in a crude wrapp at the nape of her neck. She was a pleasantly plump woman, not fat, but not thin. Her one eye was a warm brown, while the other was covered by a black patch. In her arms she held a basket, bountiful with flowers and herbs.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Keiko. And you?"

"Sango."

"How is it that you have come to be in this ancient well so far from the village, and off the path?" Sango stared stupidly, she didn't know how to answer. She herself barely knew what was going on. The woman sighed.

"Come with me. I will feed you and you can tell me your story." Not knowing what else to do, Sango followed this matronly figure through the forest and over the crest of a hill where a small quiet village was harbored.

* * *

"**Here." **Kagura threw down a much larger sack on the dirt at Kagome's feet. Kagome ignored her to continue sewing. She bit the thread and looked at the stitches. They looked clumsy in the places she had started, but slowly they began to grow into a smooth pattern line. Nothing perfect or professional came of it, but her work was done and sturdy. 

"Damn you woman! Its clothes and food! You're to where a new kimono in the presence of the royal court!"

"I am not a doll, I will not be paraded in front of some stuck up royalty, and I will not be used as a toy, for Naraku's selfish game."

"High words, coming from a mere child. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been practicing." Kagura stepped in and snached the Haori out of Kagome's hands.

"Give that back!"

"Stand your ground!" Kagura hissed. Kagome's movements faltered, but her temper didn't drip away. Kagura examined the cloth and smelled it.

"Disgusting. I think I'll be keeping this however, until you finish complying with our demands. Now get dressed and eat." Kagura walked out, Kagome ran at her, only for the painful shock of the barrier to push her back.

_No…now what can I do…that's Inuyasha's…I have to get it back…_

She looked at the bag forlornly. Opening it, silk robes spilled out and an even smaller bagcontained bread and cheese.

_If I ever wanted to see that arrogant self-centered boy…now would be a good time…_

Kagome slowly ate, starring in contempt at the luscious clothes. Dreadfully, she rose and began to slip them on with untrained skill over her uniform, not taking the chance that those 'spies' Kagura had talked about might see her naked.Minutes passed, and she begrudgingly placed finished by wrapping the Obi around her waist.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kagome's eyesscorned Naraku's presence as he gloated adn gave her an almost appreciative look over.

"Its time for your grand entrance. Empress Elect." Kagome's arms were bound and Kagura guarded her closely as they were taken, by horse, to the palace courts.

* * *

**"Hotaru,** will you please boil some tea. We have a guest." Sango entered a little hut, and a girl about her age picked up a wooden pail. 

"I'll have to get some water."

"Quickly then." The girl ducked out of the hut with haste. Sango stared at the spot the girl once stood.

"But she looks just like Kagome." Sango whispered. The girl indeed bore a grand resemblance to Sango's charismatic friend. Hotaru stood tall and lean, her hair was raven black but stickly straight. It too was tied at the nape of her neck, like Keiko's. Her bangs were cut short to her chin. Her eyes were a creamy honey. Sango shook her head.

_They could be sisters…at first sight twins…but looking again…no…they are so different but the same…_

"Sit down my dear. You can set that weapon of yours by the door along with your bag." Sango did, but her backpack tipped open. Its contents, the robe and two dolls, fell out and Keiko's eyes widened.

"Kami above, it's a sign. Child! Where did you come across such items." Sango scooped them up quickly, to stuff them back into her backpack but it was too late, the deed was done. Keiko slumped to the floor and stared at the fire in the center, seeming to have aged years in the matter of seconds.

"Mother!"Hotaru rushed to the woman's side- dropping the bucket to the floor, though only sploshing some of its contents-and shook her shoulders in worry.

"What's wrong! Has she done something to you? Mother!" Keiko shook her head solemnly and gently took Hotaru's hands in her own. With a great and deep sigh she stood up.

"Hotaru, I wish you to stay here and prepare the herbs I've gathered. This woman and I have much to discuss in private." A weight suddenly gathered upon her shoulders

"But…" Keiko held up her hand and shook her head.

"Please do as you are told. Now, Sango, if you wouldn't mind coming with me." Sango gathered her things and followed Keiko out of the hut, glancing back at Hotaru's worried face before turning her gaze to the woman's back.

* * *

**Kagome's **wrists burned as the rope rubbed against her smooth skin in a course manner. She was seated in front of the cold woman Kagura on a rather large dapple gray horse. Tethered to him was a white mare with elegant decorations. They stopped on top of a winding peak they were to descend and below it was a vast wooden castle surrounded by a glorious village encircled by farms, watered by a huge aquaduct system using a river at the edge of the valley which was surrounded by smooth grass only to meet a lush forest edging that collided into the grand purple mountain majesties. 

"Welcome home princess." Kagura muttered. Shudders ran down Kagome's spine. The horses began to move again, down through the mountain pass, on the wide, well worn path.

* * *

**Sango **sat at the waters edge, against a tree as she finished her part of the story. Keiko looked deep into the waters depths, as if seeing something slipping over its crystal surfaces. Silence. And then another deep sigh. 

"So, he has come back. I had hoped to never see this day, and if what you have said is true, than darker times are not far from us. The Emporor's life is in jeopardy as well as his kingdom and kingdoms around it."

"I don't think I quite follow."

"You see my dear, it began a long time ago with Kikyo. She wasn't perfect, though she could almost have been. She was in love with two men, and played with their hearts, though not completely with intention. She was young, she didn't know how to say 'no' to one and crush the heart of the other. One of those men was Naraku. A slippery, powerful man with the grace and charm of a snake who could woo just about any woman. He was a greedy lord, and cunning, Kikyo's match. He was the darkness to her light some said. The other was Inuyasha. A half-demon, cast from his own kingdom after his brother became ruler and had nothing to give to her but his heart and loyalty. He was harsh on the outside, but slowly something began to melt as Kikyo stayed with him more. Her mind was confused as she spent more and more time placing pieces of her heart in the hands of each man."

"So she didn't love one more than the other?" Kieko shook her head.

"Then she fell ill. It was small at first, nothing to worry about. Slowly though, it began to take over and she couldn't even get out of bed. Delusions of demons attacking haunted her sleep and wakefulness. No one knew what to do, except Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, after finally being allowed-by her command- into the palace; Security had been especially guarded when her illness aroused; he took one look at her, and claimed to know the cure. The whole court was astonished, but he did not wait around. He quickly left, with his companion Miroku."

"Where did they go?"

"Only they themselves know. It wasn't until Kikyo's body had finally almost given up living that they returned. A small wineskin full of liquid, was put to her lips. The monk lifted her up and Inuyasha carefully poured the elixir down her throat. All of it. They locked the doors and no one was allowed inside except Keade, and a handful of Kikyo's ladies. Inuyasha guardedly watched over her with the patience of a kami. Miroku was in and out repeatedly, often saying prayers over her. On the morning of the third day, Kikyo awoke into full consciousness. By the time she was fully healed and her kingdom rejoicing, she announced that it was Inuyasha she would be wed to. Such an announcement was met with mixed emotions. There were those who saw his actions as chivalrous and worthy. Than there were those who saw his half-demon blood and wondered if it would be wise to let such to enter the royal blood line."

"What did you think?" Sango asked, trying to stop the woman for a moment, if only to let all of her story sink in.

"I thought the right was fully his to take. He was good enough to Kikyo, and though many of his traits were…undesireable at best and he was untrained to be king, he could protect her and make her happy."

"But what about Naraku. He couldn't have been pleased with her announcement."

"Indeed not. He was what stirred up all of the trouble and split them apart. He was furiouse to see a half-demon take his place."

"But wasn't…isn't Naraku a half-demon now?"

"Well, yes and no. I'll get to that part. So as was saying, Naraku was none to pleased about such arrangements. He quickly began spreading a treasoness rumor that the only reason Inuyasha could cure Kikyo himself was because he had been the one to put the illness upon her in the first place! It did not take long for word to spread through palace walls and into the ears of her mother, the Empress Azmaria. Conflicts and confrontations aroused between Kikyo and her mother."

"What about her father?"

"Died in a war 3 years previous. But back to my tale. Her mother ordered the engagement to be broken, outraged Kikyo threatened to abdicate her place as Empress Elect. Finally it was pressed upon her to ask Inuyasha how he knew the proper cure. When questioned, he provided no answer. When Miroku was asked, he too chose not to directly answer, but with much more eloquence. Outraged and hurt at their secrecy, feeling betrayed, Kikyo cast the first piece of dark magic she as a priestess had ever done."

"She turned them into dolls."

"Precisely. But her heart would not allow them to be just dolls, defenseless and eventually broken. The exception of the curse was that they could become human if their lives were in danger, and that they would live forever. Inuyasha probably suffered even more. He was cast as a human doll. A fate worse than death for him." Sango looked down at her hands.

_What must it have been like…to be turned into a doll…to be betrayed…and turned on... by the same woman you loved…and what about Miroku…he knew he would suffer…but he stuck by Inuyasha's side…would I do the same for Kagome…of course…within a heartbeat…_

"But Kikyo didn't marry Naraku."

"You're right. Naraku disappeared and it was in that time he sold his body to a band of powerful demons to become one himself. In those years, Kikyo became Empress by marrying another nearby lord, Iwamoto Hojo, and was pregnant not long after. All would have gone well if Naraku hadn't shown his ugly face around these parts. He came back, on a trade expedition with our kingdom and tried to get close to the queen."

"To try and steal her back?"

"That was the common speculation. Kikyo refused his presence in the palace. Little did she know that by doing this, his plot quickly set into motion to exact revenge."

"Should she have excepted him? From the sound of what you've said so far, things would have been even worse…"

"Who knows what should have been done, all I know is what was. One night, quite by accident, wondering around the streets herself, Keade happened to overhear a startling plan to kidnap the babe to be. Keade quickly ran to her sister to report all that she had heard. They stayed up all night contemplating what was to be done. The baby was due over the course of the next few days. They would have to be quick. So as to buy time, they had it be announced that the babe would not be due for almost another week and that Keade herself was to play the part of midwife, not being completely foreign to the practices herself."

"What about Hojo? Did they tell him?"

"No. Kikyo knew her husband well enough to know that if her were to find out, only bloodshed would come of it and possibly war. While they had allies from other kingdoms, Naraku was no power to be challenged frivolously."

"So what did they do?"

"Spies were everywhere. Kikyo stayed in her room, only allowing a few very trusted hand-maidens and her sister in her presence. Hojo of course. Then came the night they had hoped and dreaded into coming. A 2 hours of waiting and the babe finally came into the world. Quickly,the babe was named, bathed, and bundled. Kikyo barely had time to kiss thenewborns forhead, before being stolen away."

"Stolen?"

"It was all part of the plan. Keade was to run away with the child, so that Naraku would not get his hands on her. She would raise her, and maybe someday bring her back, if all was safe and right. Unfortunately, Kikyo did not die in child labor, but was visciously killed."

"By who! And what about the baby? Was it a boy or girl? Where…"

"By whom…I can only suppose Naraku or one of his henchmen or a traitor in the palace. As for the babe. The child was a darling girl and the name Kikyo bestowed upon her was…Hotaru."


	8. Celebration

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **well, nothing really interesting to say or note.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Celebration**

* * *

**The** stars shone brightly, but not as brightly as the exploding balls of fire that were the crude beginnings of fireworks back in the time. People were rejoicing. Crowds were dancing, women singing, children playing, men laughing heartily. Their Empress had come back to them in the form of a splendid lady. 

Kagome sat on the grand white horse, dressed up perfectly, forcefully smiling.

_I'm a lie…I'm not the Empress…but I can't tell them that…what if…its better this way…look at them…but what about my mom…grandpa…Souta…Sango…No…I have to go home…I can't do this!…I can't be what they want me to be…no matter what…and then there's Naraku…_

Kagome's heart was torn and could do naught to sway it as she was lead by the dark man who had brought this upon them on a black stallion, and Kagura who guarded her closely while playing the part of one of the personal Ladies in Waiting.

Flowers scented the air as petals fell from roof tops. Kagome's horse stopped abruptly as a little girl fell in front of it. She sat up eyes wide. Kagome slipped from her saddle and the crowd was silent. Naraku looked back with intrigue.

"Are you okay?" Kagome searched the girl for scratches and found only a bruise. The little girl nodded and smiled. Kagome helped her to her feet, only for the mother to sweep her in her arms crying.

"Thank you Empress." She said with gratitude. The noises of the crowd was overpowering at this kind and humbling display. Kagura forced Kagome back onto her horse in a manner that would not look conspicuous to the crowd.

"Don't try a stunt like that again." She whispered. Kagome snorted and their procession continued. They would reach the palace before nightfall.

* * *

**Dusk **overwhelmed them by the water and they soon found themselves back at the cozy hut. 

"I dare say that Naraku will attempt a place at the throne yet once again through meens of Kagome." Keiko, now revealed as truly being Keade said by the fire.

"Who's Kagome?" Hotaru asked innocently, pouring the second round of tea.

"A snot-nosed brat who has a habit of getting in trouble." The new voice startled them and Hotaru accidentally dropped the teapot-breaking it. She looked sadly at its remains.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. My it has been a while."

"Feh."

"Lovely to see you too, though sadly under such circumstances." Keade nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where are you guys going?" Sango quickly stood up as they began to leave.

"To stop Naraku. He has the Shikon Jewel and Lady Kagome. With both, it will only be a matter of time before he places her on the throne, kills Emperor Hojo, and marries Kagome himself." Miroku stated simply. He leaned on his staff lightly and Sango couldn't help but stare at his troubled face. He looked at her briefly, flashing a smile and making her blush.

"But he still wouldn't be able to rule. Kagome would be Empress, she would have all of the power!" Hotaru spoke up. She was afraid of what they were talking about, but had a logical if not naively innocent mind.

"Not if he kills her too." Inuyasha said darkly. The room was silent.

"Then I'm going too." Sango stated.

"Feh. This is no job for a weak human like you." Sango's temper rose.

"And what will you do during the day when all you're good for is playing tea party in a doll house!"

"What's that!"

"Please! Everyone calm down." Keade commanded. The group was again silent. She let out a deep sigh, after a moments worth of deep thinking.

"It seems to me, the best course to be taken, would be to have all three of you go on ahead and stop Naraku. Hotaru and I will follow, and she will take Kagome's place once the threat of Naraku is vanquished."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in startlement. Most loudly Hotaru.

"But I can't do that! That would make me Empress and I don't know the first thing…" Keade held up her hand.

"Hotaru, I will explain later, but for now, these three must leave. Time is the key, and something we have prescious little of. Here." She quickly threw together a few loaves of bread, packets of herbs, and other vittles.

"For your trip, now go swiftly. If I can, I will have Kirara meet up with you. And Sango...oh there's not enough time! Make sure to tell Inuyasha and Miroku about what I've told you, if they don't alreayd know."

"Okay, but...what's a Kirara?" Sango asked shouldering her Hiraikotsu and stuffing her bag with the new provisions.

"Go!" They were pushed out of the hut violently.


	9. Trapped

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **Mostly about Kagome, adn introductions, adn some internal struggles. Not bad. If my story were meant to be longer, I think I could really expand and exagerate things to a heart-felt maximum...then again maybe its better I keep it short. :P

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Trapped

* * *

Kagome looked out onto the still celebrating village, her kimono fluttering lightly as a cool breeze tugged it. Her hands sat calmly on the wooden railing. It was in the middle of the night. Her body spoke of calm and prestigue, her mind and heart were mixed and confused. 

_I can't do this…I'm not who they think I am…and that poor man…he thought I was his daughter…_

* * *

Recent Memory

* * *

"_My child! At long last! Surely the Kami's have looked upon us with great joy and smiles!" He hugged her deeply._

_I wish I could be who he wants me to be…I'm not the Empress…but…would it be worth it to have a father again…what about mom…and grandpa…and…could I be so selfish…_

* * *

The stars laughed at her in mockery. 

_No…then there's Naraku and his plan…there's nothing I can do to stop it…I can't tell anyone…not while I'm being guarded so tightly…_

She turned back to the doors. Guards stood outside in tight form, making sure none could come to cause her harm. Little did they know that by doing so, they were keeping her imprisoned. In the sky, on occasion a feather would float, and remind Kagome of Kagura's watchful presence.

_I can't just do nothing…if I sit here…and mope…then Emperor Hojo will die…and even though he's not my father…he's someone's…and…Naraku will rule this country…the people…they're so kind and peaceful…_

"Not getting any ideas I hope." Kagura flew silently to land on the boards of the ancient balcony. She snapped her fan in closure and stood close by her.

"You see those bugs out of the corner of your eye?" Kagome looked out of her corners, and saw _something_ hovering in the air, but when she went to look, there was nothing.

THWAK! On the back of her head.

"Don't look right at them you dolt."

"But what are they?" Kagome asked even as she rubbed her head.

"Saimyosho."

"What?"

"Naraku's spies. He raises small tribes of them. He kills their queen and takes place as their leader. They do his bidding." Kagome looked at Kagura who only stared up at the sky. Her face was tired and strained, her eyes hopeless and cruel. Suddenly she pulled out a feather and hopped on.

"Your coronation as Empress Elect is a week from now. I suggest you get rest for your princess lessons tomorrow." And she faded away, to once again meet the sky.

"She's as trapped as me." Kagome said in startled realization.

* * *

**It** hadn't even been two whole days since they had left the village when trouble seemed to run into them. A large, oversized demon with the body of a bear and the head of a dear shot arrows of electricity at the three companions. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her weapon at the beast. It roared in fury as one side of its horns snapped. Sango caught the big weapon on its return path. Unfortunately she was worn out and could now barely lift it. She fell to one knee. Inuyasha stood in front of her, rusted Tetsusaiga in ready, Miroku stood in front of him. Both were just as tired from fighting the beast, who was as quick as he was strong.

"I hate to say it, but if something does not change in our favor, the outcome looks mighty grim."

"Save it for someone who cares, monk!" Inuyasha retorted.

_If only I weren't so weak…it would have been a piece of cake for me to slice this bastard in half…_

"Ready! Here he comes!" Miroku tensed, as did Inuyasha and Sango tried to get to her feet. The Yukai began to charge, head down and sharpened antlers ready to shred. Its attack however was quickly deterred, as a flaming animal rammed its side.

"What the hell!" Inuyhasa exclaimed. The burning ball stopped and hissed at the other Yukai.

"A neko." Miroku said, watching at it carefully.

Sango shifted uncomfortably, readying herself for a second wind if necessary. "Is it on our side?"

"We can only wait and hope." Miroku watched this new turn of events carefully.

The large neko stood almost as tall as a mans shoulder, its black flame tipped ears were back, its double tail grazed the grass and charred it as it whipped it in anger, it hissed again and the Yukai slowly, never turning its back, stumbled back into the woods it came from. The neko stood in satisfaction, purring- though it sounded more like a growl-it watched the three.

"UH Oh. This doesn't look good." Sango watched its beady slitted eyes, as it leaped in the air. She screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku leapt in the air, but found their target to be untouchable, as it disappeared. Sango fell on her back as a little kitten pomeraded across her chest in excitement before licking her face.

Sango sat up, holding the little thing. Its eyes were red, with black markings around it, ears were black. She had black socks, and black stripes on her two tails which flicked in merriment. A diamond of obsidian color rested on the middle of its forehead. A small poof of fur that reminded Sango of a lions main ringed her chest and neck. It mewed.

"Ah! Its so cute!" Sango cooed. The Neko kitten mewed again before making her home on Sango's shoulder.

"I don't trust it." Inuyasha said instantly. Miroku shook his head.

"Its recent actions prove other wise. Its possible that this could be Kirara." The kitten mewed.

"I think that means she is." Sango said, petting the pleasurable new companion.

* * *

**Kagome **walked down a corridor, following three guards and five ladies in waiting, one including Kagura. 

"Empress Elect, forgive me for being forward with you, but you should walk with a greater air of confidence and grace. As a member of royalty you should stand with your back straight and shoulders rested, not slouch like an old woman." Kagura said pleasantly enough, but her eyes mocked Kagome. Kagome felt like slapping her, but kept her cool. Instead, she did as told. They were all just rounding the next corner when loud shouting was heard.

"Stop! Stop thief!" two guards were running after a small boy with a tail and triangled ears. He looked back in desperation. Two of Kagome's personal guards moved to apprehend this oncoming threat, the other staying back should something happen.

The small boy tripped and out of his arms a stale loaf of bread fell. He was surrounded, four spears pointing at his throat and he whimpered.

"Stop!" Kagome cried, running forward. She tried to move to the boys aid but the guards wouldn't let her.

"Please, Empress Elect, you must not. This demon boy is a thief. A common matter for the courts. Not something you should sully your hands with."

Kagome rose in height as her anger steamed.

"As Empress Elect, I order you to move aside so I may speak with him-thief or not, he is still nothing more than a boy!" They still hesitated but slowly moved back. The had theirweapons at hand should any foul play come to pass.

The demon boy curled himself in a crying ball of fur, tears falling in fountains.

"Please…don't…hurt me…I…didn't…mean it!" He sobbed loudly. Kagura snorted. Kagome quickly sat the boy in her kneeling lap as bizarre as his looks were.

_A tail…and ears…and fur…but…he's so cute…_

"There there. No one's going to hurt you."

"But…but…" He looked up into her eyes.

"Take me to my room. He is to have a joint room to mine, as well as a new outfit for him and is to be fed and properly treated for."

"But your heiness, he is a thief! He has committed a crime!" One of the young guards piped in an outcry of surprise. Kagome held the boy in her arms as she stood and looked the guard in the eye.

"Is it his fault that he has no food and must resort to common thievery, or our fault who have more food than even our dogs can eat, and do not spare any for the poor." Inside she was trembling, but she stood her ground. The guards looked at each other. Such words of wisdom they could not ignore. Surely the kami's had blessed them the moment Naraku returned to their kingdom with the heir to the throne.

"Very well." They bowed low. Kagome blushed. With haste, they returned to Kagome's hall, where a room was settled for the boy. Kagome returned to her room, she dismissed all of her ladies in waiting, but one remained still.

"What!" Kagome snapped, impatient with Kagura. Honestly, the woman was insufferable.

"It seems you're finally enjoying the thought of being in a position of power. Two more days until your coronation, and not long after that your happy marriage." Kagome's anger receeded as shoo looked into the bitter maroon eyes.

"Do you hate life so much? Do you want to die? Can't you get free?" Kagura's eyes became mere slits. She rapped her fan dangerously in her hands.

"It's none of your business." Kagome's mouth gaped open then shut. Kagura was right of course, but was it too much to answer a simple question?

"Look girl, understand this. You are just a pawn in Naraku's sick and twisted game. Got that. I'm not here to be buddy-buddy with you. My job is just to make sure you don't run away." With that she forcefully left. Kagome slumped to the floor.

_I can't do this…I have to find a way out of here…I don't know how I can do it…but I've just got to…I can't let Naraku do this…I just feel…so helpless…_

"Why are you crying?" Kagome looked down at the little boy who suddenly appeared out of thin air. She hastily wiped her tears and smiled.

"I wasn't crying, I just had something in my eyes. That's all."

"You're lying." Kagome sweat dropped, as the boy crossed his arms.

_Sango always did say…that I was a lousy liar…can't even lie about being late at school…_

"My name's Shippo. I'm a notorious and strong fox demon. What's your name?"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." Shippo's nose wrinkled.

"Something's fishy here. You don't even seem like an Empress. Let alone smell like the Emperor." Kagome sighed.

"Tell you what, if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you a story."

"Really!" Kagome smiled.


	10. Whispered Name

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **OOPS! I completely forgot about updating...sorry.

* * *

The Christmas Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Whispered Name**

* * *

**Sango** walked through the many throngs of people in the bustling city, constantly being pushed and shoved. Kirara mewed in anxiety as her new mistress gave of waves of impatience. At least her temper was in check, earlier a man had been knocking people over to get through, some had gotten hurt his shoves were so violent. It didn't take long for one of the guards to 'confront' him. Sango shook her head and looked up ahead five feet where a sign similar to all the others that advertised business was hanging outside the door. 

"Should we try this one?" Sango looked at Kirara on her shoulder, who mewed positively.

Stepping in an older man came and greeted her, rubbing his hands together, almost as if they were cold.

"I'm sorry Miss, if it's a room you want, you'll have to find another place. But if its food you want, we have a nice restaurant in the back with delicious soba." Sango shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks, but no Thank you." She slowly exited, looking dismayed.

"Well Kirara, we tried. It doesn't seem that there's anyplace available to sleep. We may all just end up sleeping in the woods." The thought was depressing. The forest was ½ days walk, if you walked quickly without stop. Plus the past week of traveling and sleeping outdoors, Sango really wanted someplace inside for a night.

A small little girl, wearing a simple well worn dress that was once probably a vibrant red- now tarnished rust color, holding a small three petal flower tugged on Sango's pants.

"Excuse me miss!" Sango nealt to eye level.

"Can I help you?"

"My mommy says if you need a place to stay, you can stay with us!"

"Really?"

"Yah! But you gotta follow me!" The little girl turned and skipped away into the mass of people. Sango rushed after her as best as she could. Every once in a while she would loose sight of the girl, then sometimes when she was too far behind Sango would find the girl waiting for her at a corner.

"Can this be right? We're almost right at the palace." Sango whispered to herself.

Suddenly the girl turned down an abandoned ally. Taking turns and twists, Sango found herself in a separate, much less crowded area.

"Mama!" The little girl ran to a woman who was waiting outside of a small house of many houses, in a cozy lane with many pleasant well-dresses if not simply, people. The woman smiled and patted the girl on the hand.

"I am Kali, this is my daughter Suki. We both are workers of the palace, and we have pleanty of room at our house for guests. It is the kings wish that none should be left outside to sleep in these days of celebration."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Please, come inside." Kali directed Sango inside of the house she had stood outside of. It was a cozy house that had many rooms to fit travelers comfortably.

"Here, this will be your room. Be careful though, we have other guests here and while they may seem honorable…"

"I know. Once again, thank you." Kali bobbed her head and left. The room was a plain room. Simple crème colored screens for walls on either side while the back one was wooden with a window to look down at a small part of the city.

Kali brought a small tray of soup and tea before dusk. Sango sat, lost deep in thoguht, while setting the two dolls in front of her.

_Kagome…please be alright…heh…what am I talking about…by now your living like a princess…_

The thought saddened her a bit and made the loneliness almost unbearable.

The sun began to slowly settle into the horizon, snugly, but almost forcefully. Wanting to shield its loyal people from the lurking danger approaching.

* * *

**Kagome **paced her room nervously. Shippo sat on her bed. 

"You know Kagome, if you keep that up you might wear out a hole in the floor. At least if you get some sleep…"

Kagome glanced out the window seeing only the dark sky beginning to brighten, morning stars began to fade. Thoughts of leaping out across roof tops in an attempt to escape tasted tantalizing to her thoughts. She tripped over her garment and they were dispelled. A small tear appeared at the hem of the dark, but rich colored kimono, that she wore over Inuyasha's freshly stolen Haori. No way was she going to leave it to chance by taking it off.

A loud roar met its way through the palace walls and Kagome jumped in fright. Her nerves were fraying and this didn't help. Foot steps pounded the floor and Kagome ran to the door.

"Whats going on? I heard…" She yelled as she slid the door open. The guards also jumped at her sudden burst.

"It seems that there has been a demon attack in the village. We are dispatching personel at current. There is no need for you to worry. We are here to protect the Empress Elect, even if it costs us our life- should such an action be required." They bowed low and Kagome stepped back, before shutting the screen.

"Kagome! Look!" Shippo was out on the balcony and was looking down. She ran to his side and gasped.

"Isn't it ginourmous!" Shippo squealed in awe and fright. A large scaled battle was happening in the small court sectioned off for minor palace workers. An ugly demon was wreaking havoc while three other beings and a large cat tried to stave it off.

A large boomerang raced against the wind to cut the demon, only for minamal damage to occur. A long black haired lad was furiously attacking the creature with claws adn rustic sword. Billows of fire spewed from the jaws of the cat with a man clad in dark robes faught with a metal clinking staff and ofudas. As strong as their attacks were however, the end of theirlives seemed to become more certain as the demon thrashed in livid fury at its aggrivators.

Kagome's heart clutched tightly as she made out undeniable details.

"My friends. Miroku…Sango…Inuyasha…" As she whispered his name, he looked up, almost as if he could have possibly heard her. Their eyes locked- Kagome felt her heart beating painfully in its breasted cage. In his distracted state the demons tail swept him off his feet, and he hit the wall of a building.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, frightened for his sake.

_No…no…please be all right…please…I wish…I have to help…if there is anything inside me..._

Something seemed to unlock inside her heart, a wave of something powerful.

"Shippo, can you turn into a bow and arrow?"

"Sure but..."

"Please do it." Kagome's hair slowly rose, as that power quivered in the air. She was afraid but somehow knew exactly what to do. She took Shippo, and the provided arrow he had made. She pulled her arm back, never quivering, she aimed, and fired. Not at the demon who threatened the castle and the city, the demon who's tail was demolishing building as we speak, whose eyes were a beady black, and hair a slimy green across its serpentine body. Instead she shot at the boy who seemed to be delicately holding her heart, even before she had begun to realize it.

The arrow flew gracefully in the air, but just before it struck Inuyasha's heart…it surrounded him in a cacoon of warmth and purple light.

"What did you do Kagome?" Shippo asked afraid.

"I set him free." Her own answer seemed to amaze her but it rang true to herself. She watched in amazement as he was levitated in the air, the light grew brighter until it was as if day.Then like a supernova turned blakchole, the lightreceded and he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed desperately. The demon turned and faced the palace, right in her direction. Kagoem froze as her gaze moved from Inuyasha to this vile thing.

The door slammed open, startling both Kagome and Shippo.

"Empress Elect! It is not safe here, you must be moved to a room closer to safety with in the palace walls. Kagome automatically turned, but it was to Shippo the message had been addressed. He bowed in her bodily form and Kagome quickly put her scarf on her face. She turned back to look, but a guard pulled her away.

"Forgive me, but it is not safe. Go and take care of her majesty." She was shoved and ushered behind Shippo, now in the form of Kagome as Empress Elect.

* * *

**Recent Memory**

* * *

"_Kagome, I can help!" Kagome looked up in surprise after telling him of her plight. _

"_Really?" _

"_Watch this." He jumped down and placed a leaf on his head. With a pop, there stood a Kagura being right in front of her. _

"_Kagura?" A boys giggle came out of her mouth. _

"_Nope its me. Now how about this." Another pop and he was a recognizable guardsman. A few more pops and a few more forms, Kagome stood up to look at her new clone. Shippo mirrored her very actions. _

"_Wow Shippo. You're pretty good at that." _

"_Yah, but I've had to practice. When I used to do this, my tail wouldn't ever transform, so the form I took on would have a fox tail." A plan was quickly emulating in Kagome's mind. _

"_See, I can be you, and you could hide!" Kagome nodded, a bright bulb lighting her mind._

"_Shippo do you think you could steal a set of clothes from one of the ladies' in waiting?" _

"_I sure could." Pop and he was back to his original form. _

"_And…if you see a red haori with stitching, bring it back for me too." _

"_A haori? I doubt I'll find anything like that, but if I see one, I'll get it!" He quickly disappeared and Kagome sat, stewing on what she was about to think of attempting._

* * *

Kagome thought back. Shippo was putting his life in danger for her sake, as well as for the Kingdoms. He would mascarade as her, and then when time came of the coronation, he would simply pop into his normal form before escaping, giving Kagome just enough time to hopefully slip away. 

Slowly her thoughts began to wonder to another particular being.

_I hope I didn't hurt him…I can't believe…it just happened…I didn't even really know what I was doing…I just knew…what about the others…and the civilians…that demon was horrible…I've read that they had demons in the feudal era…but…and what about Sango…_

Her thoughts died away.

_Please be all right…all of you guys…_

* * *

**Inuyasha** flexed his hand, wiggled his toes, took a deep breath-wrinkled his nose at that-and looked at the distant outline of the mountains, spying an identifiable bird soaring in the morning sky. Sound became sharp and clear, so many! It almost hurt his head. A silver lock of hair fell forward and he gasped. 

"Inuyasha, you turned back!" Miroku gasped in disbelief while trying to stave off the demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon blocked the attack and the large weapon feel uselessly at Sango's feet.

A laugh almost seemed to escape from Inuyasha. Slowly, savoring the moment as if it might suddenly flee him, he withdrew Tetsusaiga to its full length and glory.

"Time to get busy." He muttered in arrogance.

"Wind scar!" The demon never stood a chance.


	11. In the Castle

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **In all honesty I think this is the hardest story I've ever written. Why you ask? Because I'm trying to make it into a short story- never an easy accomplishment for me. As such, short stories require a nice small smooth plot, well this one is in my head very large and over-elegant, but being a short story I've had to seriously condense it. Even now it threatens to get wild. Blim! I'm trying though. Short and Sweet is what I'm aiming for. So how am I doing so far?

* * *

The Christmas Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**In the Castle**

* * *

**A flash** of light and the demon imploded to oblivion. Dust cleared and nothing was to be seen of the former threat. 

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga as it conveniently shrank to its smaller rusty size.

"Inuyasha?" Sango starred in wonderment at the boy who now stood before her. No- not just a boy- but also a demon.

"What happened? Why are we…but the curse?" Miroku, for once seemed to loose his eloquent speak in his bewildered excitement.

"It was that wench…er…Kagome." He begrudgingly said her name.

"What? Kagome?" Sango was lost

Miroku quickly unwrapped the guantlet of cloth he always hadcovering his right palm and nearly ripped the prayer beads apart. There, for his eyes to see, was smooth pale skin. Unbroken by any hole...or wind tunnel.

"Mirku?" Sango set her hand on his shoulder adn he shook his head.

_its gone...finally gone..._

He took in a deep breath and let the situation sink in . Now beginning to grasp the present happening and their effects henodded and began rubbing his chin in wisdomatic thought.

"It appears that Kagome is just as powerful if not more so than Kikyo, and being thus was able to break the curse with a purification arrow.

"But how would she know what to do? I mean, she was always good at archery, but purification arrows? Breaking curses? It sounds more like a story her grandfather would tell."

"The only real way to find out for sure would be to ask her ourselves."

_But why…why did she do that…now…more than ever…I have to save her…besides…she has my haori…dumb wench…_

"Please, did you call yourselves Inuyasha and Miroku?" A new voice broke into their conversation.

"Depends on who's asking." Inuyasha said gruffly. He looked at the woman, Kali who had given Sango board and room for a night. She looked around hesitantly.

"You must hide quickly. While you may have been gone for many years, it has not lessened the need for revenge of others upon your return." She whispered. Shouts were heard; the guards had finally almost reached them. Sango looked around her, at the debris. Those who hadn't fled were strewn on the ground, underneath former buildings and stalls. Dead. It was a terrible sight to behold.

"Hurry! You must follow me!" She pleaded and ran. Without much thought or hesitation they all followed her, Kirara shrinking and leaping on the ground to keep pace with all of them. Inuyasha had to withhold himself from running past even the woman. All of his senses and abilities were quickly flooding him, including his increased speed.

The woman signaled them to hurry, as she came to the castle wall and pulled loose a board, where they were greeted by a darkened passageway.

"Should we go in?" Sango hesitated.

"Do we have a choice?" Inuyasha was first, and Miroku last.

_Oh kami above…surely you have blessed me…_

He watched her hips sway in the mysterious ways only a woman can move them.

"Is there something wrong Miroku?" He snapped out of his blissful reverie.

"No, no, nothing at all."

"Hmm." Sango turned back. Miroku heard Inuyasha give a snort.

* * *

"**Kagome**…suppose something goes wrong with our plan." Kagome was looking up at the ceiling, worry clouding her eyes. 

"We'll just have to hope for the best. We aren't just doing this for ourselves." Kagome thought back to the King and shook her head.

But what if it goes awry…what will we do…if Shippo transforms back at the wrong time…of if he does it at the right time and I wasn't able to escape…Naraku will know…I'm sure of it…then what…I'll be forced into it anyways…what if Shippo doesn't get away in time…poor Shippo…I don't think I can just leave him…and then there's Inuyasha and the others…

"Empress Elect…it is time." Shippo gracefully stood up, well as gracefully as he could and nodded. Kagome quickly stood, her head bowed and covered by a mere headscarf. Her heart throbbed in pulses all the way into her head. Her breathing swallowed and her hands trembled ever so slightly as she followed him out.

* * *

"**Stop."** Kali lit up a lantern and they all stood in a small room, holding broken jars, cracked shelves, and shattered glass. 

"It was once a cellar, specially for sake, but as the castle expanded, they abandoned this one and made a new one." She turned to the door and gave a series of knocks. The door opened hesitantly and then a little girl launched onto her mother.

"Mama! You're all right!" She looked past her shoulder.

"Mama, what are they doing here?"

"They are friends of mine. They're here to save the king." Inuyasha gave another snort.

"Come one. We had all better keep moving." The walked down more passageways before opening to the kitchen. For the most part they were ignored, except by one who came to Kali and whispered into her ear.

"It has begun."

"How long?"

"Only a few hours time." Kali nodded gratefully, took his hand in hers, and swept away, with her company close at hand. They took the servants halls and finally, they all stopped in what seemed to be a private room.

"We must be quiet. There are spies everywhere. Suki, you wait outside." The girl nodded and slipped out.

"Did he mean the coronation?" Kali looked at him in confusion then nodded.

"I guess I had forgotten how good of hearing you had…have."

"Who are you really?"

"I am Kali, though formerly called Takara. Once Kikyo's head servant." Silence, and the woman sighed.

"I see I will have to explain things to you. It seems you are not as knowledgeable as I had first anticipated. Please sit." They all seated themselves. Hiraikotsu against the wall, Miroku's staff on the floor near his hand, and Tetsusaiga crossed over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Have you heard of Kikyo and her child?"

"Yes, we heard it from…Keiko." Sango said, thinking better of not using her real name. Kali nodded.

"This makes my job a little easier than. It seems that Naraku has yet once again returned to this city, and he brings with him the long lost heir to the throne. A girl called Kagome. Many rejoice in her return, but there are a few of us, who know better." Sango squirmed, not liking how this conversation is going.

"What is it you and your group suspect?" Miroku asked, trying to get to the point.

"That her life is in danger, that she is under Naraku's control." Sango let out a breath, though barely.

"Go on." Miroku goaded.

"You see, it is well known that Naraku still holds a grudge against Kikyo, and his thirst for power is bottomless. It is also rumored to have seen him with the Shikon Jewel, though I don't believe it. If he did, then he could have wished himself to the throne by now. Rumors aside, we think he plots to have her become Empress, then when the time is right, force her into a marriage. If she is under his control, than nothing will be able to stop him from ruling not only his kingdom, but our own. Our king is also in danger. He will immediately step down from the throne as soon as she has gone through the coronation ceremony- of course she doesn't know that-but she will. So as far as her obtaining the throne, that won't be a problem. It's the marriage. I don't think he'll give away his newfound daughter, not to Naraku. The only way to do it would be force. Enough sadness has befallen this kingdom already with out another one of its beloved rulers being murdered." She sat quietly.

"What do you have in mind?" Kali covered her expression with her bangs. Quietly, she answered Sango's inquisition.

"We will kill the Empress Elect, so Naraku can never have his way."

"What sense does that make?" Inuyasha stood up, angry and defensive.

" It is the only possibility we could think of! We only hope Emperor Hojo can marry young, so if he dies, she can marry. Eventually an offspring will be born an and the blood line renewed."

"But you can't kill Kagome! Her role in this is innocent." Sango said sternly.

"Innocent or not as she may be, there is a whole kingdom of innocent to protect and we chose the lesser of two evils."

"Evil is evil, no matter what excuse you hide it under." Inuyasha said darkly.

"Then you will not help us?" Kali was almost afraid, and desperate.

"Both Inuyasha and Sango are right at where they stand."

"Then you would have the Emperor and his Kingdom fall into Naraku's hands!" Kali spat out venomously.

"Wench, you have us all wrong. We'll save your silly kingdom of human cowards. And we'll do it with out killing Kagome." Inuyasha slid the door open forcefully. Sango walked out with out word. Miroku stood up.

"We are sorry if we have upset you. It might be wisest to leave this castle for the time being." He left without a nod, or bow, or any other form of elegance he normally holds. The plan that Kali had spoke of had chilled him as much as it had Sango and Inuyasha, for while he hadn't known her long, his friends were few and he already counted her as one of them. He looked at Inuyasha's back.

I wonder…

* * *

**The throne** room was a vast space in the castle. Impossibly huge. This was a new addition as well, reflecting the prosperity of the kingdom. Beams of wood rose high into the air and balconies were also seen. Every place was crowded. Except for the long aisle to the throne. As the maiden stepped forward, Kagome shrank back into the crowd, easily getting lost. She watched Shippo slowly walked forward, followed by an entourage of servants, the man on the other side was the king. He wore finely imported robes and looked majestic. He glowered with joy. A sick flop turned Kagome's stomach. What was worse was that Naraku stood right at the front of the crowd. Scanning over him, sure that if she looked right at him, he would know what she and Shippo had done. 

Also by the thrones were priests, waiting to bless 'her' as she continued the path of ruling over this small country.

* * *

**They** walked into the crowd, disguised. They had made it to one of the balconies and were watching the ceremony begin to take place. Kagome stood, like a bride at the alter. She wore a white silken Kimono with an obi of blue and orange. These were the colors that represented the country. Her hair was tied back and wrapped around her head, held by a traditional golden hair comb of ornamented jewels. The priests were chanting and anointing and christening, and doing what ever else was required at the ceremony. 

" I can barely even recognize her." Sango whispered.

"We should get closer. If anything happens…"

"Wait. Look." Inuyasha pointed at a solemn figure that made ice water drip down their spines.

"Naraku. Of course." Miroku's eyes darkened, but he kept his face guarded.

They were moving through when they accidentally bumped into a young girl. She fell to the floor and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Sorry." She bowed, before turning. She moved through the crowd, pushing and apologizing. Miroku and Sango thought nothing of it. Inuyasha how ever…

"Wait a minute. Get back here!" He was after her before Miroku could hold him back.

"Now what do we do?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"We wait for opportunity."


	12. Silver Tipped Arrows

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **At this moment in time I would like to thank all of my loly readers/reviewers for all of your support. I've been lack with my resposes, but I want you all to know that I greatly appreciate you putting in the effort of reading and responding. >me bowing humbly before you

* * *

The Christmas Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Silver Tipped Arrows**

* * *

**Kagome **slid past thousands of bodies. It was eerie, being one of the few to speak. She could hear the priests' voices echoing in the grand hall. She stepped out into an open hallway and began walking quickly. 

_I have to get to the armory…a bow…and arrow…if I can kill Naraku…I can't let him kill that man…or Shippo…or destroy this country…_

Images of Shippo, then the little girl who had first given her a flower on the street and the joyous people.

Footsteps. She heard footsteps. Instead of turning around she quickened her pace. Left turn. Walking even faster she took another turn.

_What if its Naraku…or Kagura…I have to do something…_

Pulling out a weighted fan, often used as a weapon, especially favored for its easy to conceal form, Kagome threw it with barely trained skill and ran, but before she could get very far, she tripped on her kimono and it ripped all the way up to her knee this time.

Footsteps came closer and closer.

_Oh no…oh no…this is it…I'm going to die…_

"Damn clumsy wench. Watch where you throw your garbage next time." Her head shot up. Instead of the dark maroon eyes, she was met by golden orbs of molten amber. Her heart stopped.

"Inuyasha?" He lifted her up off the ground, roughly by the arm.

"Feh." They stood there, Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha's transformation, but something caught her eye that she just couldn't resist.

"Are you just gonna keep staring, or…what are you doing?" Kagome reached up and gently began to rub his ears.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't touch those!" He backed up suddenly. Kagome giggled.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. They're cute."

"Stupid girl. Wasting time. Lets go."

"Wait! I have something for you."

"What now?" Kagome began to take off her Kimono and Inuyasha quickly turned, clearly embarrassed.

"Um, I really don't think now is the time…"

"Here." His red Haori hit him in the head. Turning around, he saw the torn Kimono on the floor, and Kagome stood dressed in her school uniform.

"I'm sorry I had to wear it. Kagura stole it from me, I didn't want her to take it back so I kept it with me." Inuyasha looked it over, noticing the stitching and the clearly feminine smell it now wore, it warme dhim, reminding him of his mother. He, however wouldn't let her know how much he liked it.

"Great. Now it smells like sweat."

"Well sorry! What a Jerk." Kagome stormed past him down the hallway, muttering about how rude, inconsiderate, and insensitive Inuyasha was.

"What did I do?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Something hit Inuyasha, a smell. It made him growl from the back of his throat.

"Kagome stop." She turned, sensing a change in his behavior. He stood in front of her and brought out Tetsusaiga, who was impossibly large and shiny.

"Stand behind me." She did just as he said, afraid of what might happen.

"Okay."

"Well now, it seems we have an intruder and an escapee. Naraku won't be pleased." Kagura stepped out from the shadows, sizing up the competition.

"You must be Inuyasha the half-demon."

"Shut up!"

"How rude. Fortunately I did come to fight with you."

"What do you want?" Inuyahsa demanded. Kagura's nose flared just a bit, and her eyes shone with deadly anger, instead of answering him, she ignored his presence and looked directly at Kagome as she spoke.

"Kagome. You know what I want. Go down this passage and up three flights of stairs. There is a room, that's locked. Find the silver shafted arrows and long bow."

"But…"

"You want to protect that Kitsune of yours? To go home? I suggest you hurry." The word barely escaped before she began to pant and her body shudder. She fell to one knee, grasping her chest. Her eyes were wide and unregistering, she bit her lip, unwilling to let any cry ofagony to escape.

"Kagura." Kagome went to aid her, but the moment of understanding had slipped by.

"I don't need help! Especially not yours!" Kagome was pusheddirectly into Inuyasha's chestby Kagura who violently stood.

Kagura waved her fan and sickles that sliced everything in their path came directly at them, as Inuyasha gathered Kagome, ran and turned sharply the way they had come from, before pulling her to the ground with him, using himself as a shield should the attack move at them.

A moment went by, and the blades had all deceased. They got up and Kagura was gone, as was the hallway and roof above them.

"Now how are we supposed to get there?"

"Get on my back."

"Huh?" She looked at him as he lowered himself to the ground.

"You heard me, now just do it!"

"Well, okay." Tentatively she got on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, inhaling his warm smell. With a squeal, Inuyasha leapt into the air and on top of the roof, where he leapt and took off running at an incredible speed. Things blurred and her heart leapt in fear and thrilled excitement.

"Your so fast!" Kagome tried to say over the wind, to her, the words were lost completely, but she quickly found that that was not so for Inuyasha.

"Not so loud! It hurts my ears!"

"Sorry." She said at a considerably quieter level. He seemed to nod, before jumping up on a wooden balcony and landing gracefully. Kagome gently slipped off of his back and turned to the only the door that was visible and slid it open with ease.

"It…its awful…" Kagome stepped back, and Inuyasha stepped past her.

"It was Kikyo's room." He said solomly.Kagome swallowed a lump in her throatbefore entered. It was a grand and illustrious room, but held heavy emotions of fear and bitterness. To the one wall, a bed mattress, and messy sheets covered red stains that was openly visible through the slashed gossamer curtains. It looked as Kagome had imagined it to be from reading, and the tellings- a murder sight. Besides that, were old lamps, a chest and mirror on the other side of the wall, pictures hanging, vases of long since dead flowers, a fireplace of old reaking ashes, and wooden board floors. The room smelled of old incense and dust.

_It must have been very beautiful…especially to live in it…_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha hesitated in front of the mirror. He touched his reflection, but as the small claws tapped the glass, he balled his hands into a fist and determinedly looked away.

_Its what I wanted…for now…better than a human…but still…a half-demon…someday though…_

He was surprised when Kagome touched his shoulder.

"What do you see…when you look in the mirror?" He jerked his shoulder from under her hand.

"None of your damn business."

"You know what I see?"

"Do I care?"

"I see a boy, a little older than me, who's tall, and arrogant, who's always wearing a smug look on his face that makes me just want to step on his toes." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome sat on a chest as she went on.

"But he has sad eyes."

"Just like a girl. Going all mushy."

"Like he's been hurt one too many times, and doesn't really trust anyone any more. Not even himself." He stopped and turned.

A large blast was heard, that made the room shake, and some of the boards to creak dangerously. Kagome stumbled forward, and the chest also rocked, and its contents dumped to the ground. From her new view on the floor, at the opened chest, Kagome could see a quiver, with silver tipped arrows imbedded inside that had landed only a little ways from her. Right beside it, closer to the chest, a long bow slipped fully to the ground.

"I found it!"

"Kagome, wait…" She crawled to the quiver and bow. Right as she grabbed her possessions, the floor gave out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her flailing hand just in time. She dangled in air, as she looked down at a few of the other floors that had caved in. He quickly pulled her up and away from danger, and she fell to her bum, looking at the black abyss. She clutched her new possesions with tightness, now in both hands, gaining her breath back.

"Lets go." Kagome gave a nod of confirmation, stoodand got back on his back, trying not to let her wobblyness show. Just as Inuyasha seemingly flew through the air, the old abandoned part of the castle collapsed in upon itself.


	13. Duplicate Jewels

**Disclaimers: **I own Nothing

**Authors Beginning Note: **The last chapter, unless otherwise suggsted by reviewers

**The Christmas Dolls**

**Chapter 13**

**Duplicate Jewels**

**Sango **and Miroku both were unprepared for what came next. A young girl stepped out of the crowd and stood besides Kagome, before kneeling to the king.

"I beg your pardon for the intrusion, but this woman is not the real heir to the throne." Hojo stood up and looked at the girl.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Father, I am Hotaru, daughter of both you and Kikyo. I am the true Empress Elect." The girl stood up to her full height. Shippo was at a loss.

"Honestly your highness, you don't really believe this girl who came out of no where. What proof does she have to her claims?" A buzz of whispers spread through out the people, doubt had been implanted into their minds and it was spreading like an uncontrollable fire during the drought seasons.

"My proof is my aunt, Keade." She proclaimed out loud, her shoulders back and head held high.

"I'm sorry little girl, but that is not viable enough. Now, take her away."

"Than maybe this it." Hotaru took out a shining orb of deep violet. The crowd was now a roarous ocean.

"Silence!" The people's voices slowly faded. When all was calm again, Hojo turned to the girl.

"How did you come by this?"

"It is a family heirloom. Kikyo and Keade both knew of a plot against me, a plot by Naraku, so they kept the time of my birth a secret. On the night I was born, Kikyo both named me and gave this to Keade to give to me when I came of age, before Keade took me into a place of safety. It is mine by rights."

"Explain this Naraku!" Hojo turned to the deceitful man, whose wicked lips frowned ever so slightly.

"A perfect replica, a fake."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have them studied." The girl hesitated; doubt was against her for it. Naraku went forward confidently. Both were placed in the Emperors hands, until a small bundle of robes bustled noisily. The man was old; the only sign of hair was a ring around his head and a thinning comb over. He stood a mere 4 feet, and had a sharp hawk nose.

"Let us see, first the one from the girl." He took it out of Hojo's hand, and pulling out a strange magnifying contraption beyond its time, he examined the bead, closely, thoroughly. He smelled it, listened to it, tasted it, and scrutinized over it. No speck went unnoticed.

"And now the other." He handed the one back, but almost snatched the other out of its temporary palm. He began to hum as he turned it into the light. His bushy eyebrows seemed to frown ever so slightly.

"Very well. Here you go." He took the other orb from Hojo and gave it to Hotaru, and then twaddling, he gave the second to Naraku.

"It appears to me that both would be the same. Except…except that Naraku's Shikon jewel is cracked. So My conclusion would…" The mans eyes widened, and he fell to the ground, blood pooling on the floor.

"Hotaru! Get down!" Keade ran and pushed the girl aside as a demonic blow pierced her body. The girl twisted her ankle as she turned and fell. Keade's face was that of pain, sweat beaded on her forehead and she collapsed onto the floor. An aerial assaulted horn had been embedded into her back.

"No!" Hotaru cried in wretched pain as she moved her ankle and propelled herself to Keade's side.

"Guards!" Hojo cried, and quickly they were dispensed in the crowed. And at Naraku's side. He stepped down to kneel before his true daughter and sister-in-law.

Naraku snickered snidely.

"I will not be had so easily." He held out his hand at the royal trio.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Huh?" He dodged it with out a scratch and looked towards his new opponents.

"Everybody out!" Miroku yelled, everyone froze, and suddenly it was a mass barrage as people streamed out in a chaotic mess. Both Sango and Miroku were seated comfortably on Kirara.

A small POP and a little ball of fur intermingled into the crowd, Kagome had disappeared.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, but there was no answer to be had.

"I see. So I should have killed the both of you while I had the chance. A mistake easily amended." He shot out a miasmic web that they would have never escaped formed Kirara not burned it from the flames that harbored in her belly, like a dragon.

"I will have this kingdom, weather in its glory or ruins!" He cried in calm rage. Spiders crawled over all of the rafters and beams. They hissed out small webs on every piece of wood.

"Go! You must leave me. Please Hojo! Take Hotaru, she is like a daughter to me. Please! Save her!" Hojo nodded, kissing the woman's hand, before grabbing a fighting Hotaru up into a bridal style.

"No! Mother! Mama!" The wail of a child being separated from a parent. It cut the hearts of those who heard.

"You assume I'll let you free." Naraku snarled.

"Wind scar!" Naraku was engulfed in a light and fell into a mass.

"Hurry! Get out of here while you still can!" Miroku yelled at the king, who needed not an extra telling.

"Kirara, take us down." The cat obeyed and they jumped off.

"Kirara, will you take Keade outside? Take her somewhere safe." The cat answered by kneeling. Both Sango and Miroku struggled with the injured and limp body.

"I don't think she will live. That spike was filled with poison."

"We have to try." Kirara took off before a rafter fell and blocked the main exit door.

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome ran to the open arms of her long time friend. Miroku patted her on the shoulder.

"Its good to have you back."

Kagome smiled, before fear clouded her face. A laugh rang out into the empty and darkened hall.

"Do you honestly think I could die so easily?" Spiders swarmed from every place.

"He's everywhere!" Miroku pointed out. All four quickly closed the gap between them, and stood back to back.

"I'll kill them all! Wind scar!" He swung Tetsusaiga, obliterating millions. Unfortunately two main beams also collapsed, greatly weakened by the spiders' miasmic web.

"Inuyasha! You can't use any attacks or else you'll bring the whole place down on us."

Miroku clenched his fist till it was white. When Kagome had lifted the curse Kikyo had placed upon them, she had also taken his wind tunnel from him, not that he would have been able to use it and survive. Not with all of the miasma in the spiders.

Then came the webs. It poured single threads from every direction and the first assault they were able to stave off, but it was the third and four assaults that began to weaken them. Kagome screamed as they fell and burned her skin. She wasn't the only one. Miroku and Sango to. Inuyasha would merely grimace before he healed himself, as attacks came; however, his regenerative ability began to slow down.

"There's no way we can keep this up!" Sango said, using Hiraikotsu more as a shield at this point than an offensive weapon.

Something spiked Kagome's sight.

"Sango, what's…wait a minute."

"What is it Kagome?"

_I can feel it…there's two of them in the room…Sango has one…and Naraku…_

"In your pocket?" She finished. Sango quickly fished and pulled out a purple shard.

_My mother's_ _necklace…it must have broke off…but that means…_

Kagome smoothly took out an arrow and pointed it in one direction, but it moved constantly.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I can sense my mothers necklace." Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha could hear her full well.

"So? What are you waiting for, shoot!"

"I can't, he keeps moving." She lowered her bow as it angled itself behind Inuyasha, than Miroku, then Sango. It moved impossibly.

" Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and wait to be spider chow."

"And you call yourself Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome sharply turned, arrow ready, at the new voice and there stood Kagura with a spider clenched in her palm. She was in extreme pain, but never once did her grip loosen.

"Kagura." The Shikon jewel emanated from her palm. She had the part of Naraku that could be killed.

"I can't shoot, if I do, I'll kill you!"

"Just do it! Don't make me beg!" The spiders movements stopped. Slowly they began to rush at the woman.

"Quickly!" Tears in her eyes, Kagome took aim at the woman's breast, where she held the spider. She looked so lost, but hopeful. Even though her body twitched in convulsive anguish, her eyes had tears of happiness, as the mystic arrow of amethyst light pierced her first through the hand and then the heart.

"My mothers Necklace!" Kagome tried to run for it, but Inuyasha held her back as the light grew and spread.

"We have to get out of here!" Kirara appeared through the roof, sensing her Mistress's need for her. Miroku and Sango leapt on and began to ascend.

"Come on Kagome!"

"No! Not until…" But Inuyasha picked her up, bridal style and they all left quickly. As they sped into the air. As they passed through a barrier, they saw a few priestesses of a nearby shrine encasing the castle to protect the city dwellers from what was to come. On a rooftop they stopped and looked back as the castle's court exploded. A bright ball flew into the sky and exploded into little grains of dust. Kagome looked at the shard in her hand as it turned black and then into a very fine pile of sand granules. So fine that they slipped through her fingers, never to be found.

"It's gone." Kagome sighed deeply.

_Well…it could be worse…_

"Kagome!" A small boy scrambled on up to the roof tops, jumped on Inuyasha's head, before landing into her open arms.

"Shippo! You're okay!"

"Hey! You little brat!" Inuyasha fumed, attempting to pluck him from Kagome. He jumped to the ground and hid behind her feet.

" Come fight like a man!" Shippo's reply was to stick out his tongue. Kagome sat, suddenly extremely exhausted. Sango followed her example.

"Without warning, they both fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Shippo took this opportunity to disappear.

"What now?"

"Well, they'll have to go home soon." Both were hesitant. Somehow in their short time of knowing the two high school girls of the future, they had both changed and grown…accustomed in the very least to their presence. Miroku lifted Sango up on Kirara while Inuyasha picked Kagome up, almost tenderly.

"Wait for me!" Shippo jumped up on Kagome, and while Inuyasha wasn't looking, slipped something into a pocket in her skirt, before being batted onto Kirara.

**Between** tears, Hotaru looked up at the mysterious figures that left in the sky. Sadly she realized that she didn't have her family's heirloom.

_I must have dropped it…when I was trying to get to mother…no...not mother...Aunt...Aunt Keade_

It saddened her, but hope filled her as well. From this day forward she was to live the life of Empress Elect. Now, not only would she have a mother- though Keade was to be called Aunt now, but a father as well. She looked up at the man who glanced, and smiled gently at her.

_Father…_

**They** traveled quickly, from village to village, all night and day. The girls never once woke up; instead they slept soundly, as if under a spell.

They accomplished the almost impossible by traveling almost a week's worth distance in a few days time. By the time they stopped, Kirara was worn out, and Miroku carried Sango to the old Bone Eaters Well.

"Well, this is it." Miroku said.

"Feh. And good riddance. They're both more trouble than they're worth." Miroku smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were fond of her Inuyasha."

"What!"

"Figures." Shippo rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's loud outcry of denial.

Gently, they laid Sango and Kagome inside, together, shoulder to shoulder.

"What about the bows and arrows?" Inuyasha shook his head. They seemed to fit Kagome's hands just perfectly, as Hiraikotsu did Sango's. A purple glow cradled them, and when Inuyasha and Miroku looked down, they were gone.

"They are where they belong, and we're where we belong." Miroku placed those words of wisdom in front of them, though not quite believing them as he turned away.

"**Kagome…**" Kagome opened her heavy lidded eyes as Sango sat poking her and pinching her cheeks.

"Where are we?" She blinked, before everything came into full focus.

"We're back at the small shrine house."

"Shrine house, what shrine house?" Sango helped her stand up.

"I found it by accident, right after you disappeared."

"Then it wasn't a dream?" Sango hesitated. Already all of the details had become hazy.

"I didn't think so…but now…" Kagome looked at the bows and arrows she had. An odd thought that once they had not been hers formed, but she shook it away.

"Lets go home. I need a shower." Sango agreed, as they helped each other out of the well.

Weeks passed after that. Their whole adventure had been forgotten. Even the dolls they had been given for Christmas. January rolled through. It was a cold crisp morning when Kagome woke up. The sun had just risen and a sudden idea seemed to possess her. She quickly got out of bed, dressed warmly and walked outside.

"I wish Sango were here." She looked out at the town.

Sango was staying with her parents who were home for a few weeks, to make up for the Christmas they had missed.

Kagome walked down a vaguely familiar path. The branches of trees crackled, and birds twittered. Sometimes snow would fall from their piled places to plop onto a new home on the ground.

"Hey. When did this get here?" She looked at the shrine in the clearing. She walked up its old wooden steps and slid the door open with surprising ease.

"It's a shrine…and a well." She shivered, closed the door and stepped inside.

Steps led to well-worn dirt packed floor. She circled the well and familiar faces sprung into her mind. Feelings of worry, and longing gripped her heart. She clutched her necklace that her mother had given her a long time ago. For some reason she had decided to wear it, and never let it out of her sight.

But now, as she touched it, a strange thought leapt into her mind.

An image of two boys, which came with mixed feelings. One a brotherly friend and the other...

_I wish they were here…_

Their faces faded into the deep reseces of her mind.

She didn't look as the jewel faintly glowed before burning out to nothing more but a dull bead, but a sense of hope and anticipation filled her, before she went home.

Their adventure was soon to stand before their eyes, and never again be forgotten.

**Authors Ending Note: **Okay, so Naraku's defeat wasn't all that and a bag of chips, but its hard to come up with a way to kill a guy that's nearly invincible, not to mention I'd scooped myself into quite a pickle when I picked the battle field and allowed artilerary options. Lets just say I look forward to see how Rumiko ends Naraku's life when we finally get there in the Anime (we still have barely gotten over 140 here in the US) Then there's how the Shikon No Tama is used. Hmm…I look forward to episode 167.

If you want I'll stop, If you want I'll continue…I have writers block…How to give this story an epilogue…hmm…. you have input, I'll gladly take it!

If this is to be the final fareweel, than I thank all of you who have had the patience and diligence to tread upon the road I had paved for you- a road that had lead to adventure, excitemnet, anticipation, romance and finally back to your cozy beds. Sweet dreams my weary travelers, may this be only until we see each other again.


End file.
